Daughter of Ice and Steel
by 101deamsoftheage
Summary: Consumed by hatred from a trauma in her past, Elseath travels Middle-earth disguised as a male Ranger. She is summoned to Rivendell by the Lady of Light. There she joins the Fellowship in their quest and comes face to face with the reason for her hatred.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold in the North, but then again it was always cold here in the North. The Rangers had long since left this part of the world, something for which I was grateful. The last thing I needed was to run into any of the Rangers, because _he_ would be with them and he was someone I wanted to avoid at all costs. Thankfully up to now I had been able to interact with the Rangers while he had been somewhere else doing Valar knows what. Never once had the Rangers spoken of me to him, for which I was grateful. I had no doubt that my luck would eventually run out so I had begun to distance myself from them, and it had been many years since I had been near the Rangers. I was always making sure that I was far behind them or far away from where they were camped. The Rangers avoided the North now, due to the fact that they had gotten far too much notice from the people around here. I was settling into a good spot to bed down for the night when a familiar voice broke into my thoughts

 _It is time, Elseath. You must go to Rivendell._ If I had not been so used to the voice I would have jumped out of my skin at the suddenness of it.

 _Why do you send me there? Of all places?_ I could not help but ask.

 _The time has come for you to accept your destiny, to stop running from your lineage. Lord Elrond has called a council of all the races of Middle-earth. You must be there. It is there that your journey will truly begin._ She said. I let out a sigh. I knew better than to defy her in this, mostly because she would badger me until I agreed to her request. I had learned that she was exceptionally good at creating an ache in ones head when she felt she was being ignored.

 _My Lady, that is nearly a four month journey. When does this Council of Races meet?_ My question was my last hope to avoid going to Rivendell. It was a three month journey through the harsh, cold lands of the North, and then down into the lowlands. Then through the mountains to Rivendell. Though it was now July it was still snowy and frozen here in the North, as though winter had not yet left. The weather would slow my progress in getting to Rivendell on time.

 _It meets in three months time, near the end of October. If you make all haste then you will arrive with a day to spare._ I snapped out a curse and immediately began packing my things back up. While it may have been cold here in the North, I was not affected by the cold, thanks to the blood of my mother. Nevertheless I shrugged back into my vest and cloak before pulling the hood up so that it covered my face and hair. I pulled the cloth mask over the lower part of my face and stomped out the fire I had started. I knew better than to question the things that the Lady Galadriel has seen. If she saw me attending this meeting then it was in my best interest to be there for it. I checked my weapons and began the long trek to the Last Homely House.


	2. Chapter 2

The nearly four month journey was relatively easy with few things getting in my way. Mostly it was Orcs that I came across and they were dealt with easily enough. What was not expected was for the Wildmen to have wandered as far as they did. They usually stayed near the lands of Rohan, so I found it odd for them to have been so far out of their usual territory. Another odd thing was the amount of Orcs that were out and about. There must have been something big going on in Middle-earth for them to be roaming about as freely as they were. I crossed through the hidden path on the Great East Road and found myself looking at the beauty that was Rivendell. While this may not have been my most favorite of places there was no denying that it was truly beautiful. Most Elvish built places were, but there was just something about Rivendell that always took your breath away, no matter how many times you have seen it. I made it down onto the main path and after a little while I heard the sound of horses behind me. I moved to the side so they could pass and saw that the riders were human, and people of Gondor no less. This must have truly been important for Gondor to have sent representatives. Given the fact they were constantly fighting with the Orcs of Mordor they did not involve themselves in the lives and business of the other lands and their people. I generally did my best to stay away from Gondor and its neighbor Mordor. The riders of Gondor payed me no heed and continued on their way for which I was glad. When I finally arrived at the gates I was dirty, haggard and all together exhausted. I was met by none other than the Lord of Rivendell himself. I gave a bow because I knew if I did not I would hear about it from Lady Galadriel, she always had her eyes on me. He gave me a bow in turn and a small, tight smile.

"We were beginning to wonder if you would arrive in time. Lady Galadriel assured me you would, but I was becoming worried." Elrond said and gestured for me to follow him. I did and made sure to keep my head down so that my face remained unseen, not that it really mattered with the half mask over the lower part of my face. Yet, after coming this far I was now about to start taking chances. Elrond led me to his private study and closed the door once I had entered. After a nod from him I tossed the hood of my cloak back before taking it completely off and draping it over the back of a chair. I shook my hip length hair out and focused my eyes on the Elf Lord in front of me. He gestured to a chair and I sat. seconds after I had sat an elderly looking man in gray robes moved out from behind one of the towering bookcases. I could not help the small smile that graced my face at the sight of him.

"Cainmar, it is good that you've come." Gandalf said with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes and a nod of his head.

"One hardly refuses a request from the Lady of Light." I muttered. That made Gandalf chuckle and his smile to become a little more genuine. It also caused a small frown to pull on Elrond's mouth.

"Tell me, did you see anything strange on your journey here?" Gandalf asked. I frowned as I thought back through my journey.

"As a matter of fact I did. I ran across a seeming abundance of Orcs, while that did not really strike me as too terribly odd. They tend to come a go like the waves of the ocean, some years they will be in plenty while other years hardly more than two are seen. Even still, I did run across a group of Wildmen. They were far from their usual grounds in Rohan and I did find it very odd that they had gone so far north."

"From where did you begin to travel here from?" Elrond inquired.

"I was midway between the Icebay of Forochel and North Downs when I got Lady Galadriel's message. I came across the Wildmen around the Ettenmoors." I told him. They exchanged a worried look before turning back to me.

"It has already begun." Elrond said.

"Cainmar, do you know why the Lady Galadriel sent you here?" Gandalf asked.

"She spoke about not running from my lineage anymore and how here is where my journey truly begins. Other than those sentiments she did not say."

"The One Ring has been found. The council tomorrow is to see who will take it to Mount Doom to destroy it." Elrond said. At those words I could not help the raising of my brow. So the Ring had finally been found. It would then make sense why I had seen so many Orcs and why the Wildmen had ventured so far.

"Very well, why then was my presence requested?"

"This is a council of the Races, all the Races and major kingdoms have been asked to send someone. You are here as a representative of the Frost people. Not only that but it will be imperative that you go with those who set out to destroy the Ring." Elrond said. I stood from my chair and moved to lean against one of the windows that looked out across the great falls.

"Why should I care about what happens to the Ring and whether or not it is destroyed?" There was a sound of disbelief from Elrond and I turned to look at him so that he could see that I was not jesting with my words.

"Should the Ring be returned to Sauron he will sweep across this land like a plague of fire and death. Middle-earth will fall and your people along with it." Elrond snapped.

"You are wrong." I told him softly as I drew my finger lightly along the side of the window. Where my finger touched a line of frost spread out. "While he might be a bastard of the highest form, Sauron is no fool. Even with the Ring back in his possession he knows better than to bother me, an arrangement that has suited us very well these many years. He leaves me be and I leave him be. You Elves have already begun to depart in droves for the Undying Lands, soon none of you will be left here. I will still be here long after you have all gone and long after the rule of Man has fallen. So you see it matters little me who has Sauron's Ring." I told him softly and pulled my finger away from the window sill which was now covered in frost.

"Then you might as well be no better than Sauron! You will truly let this world fall and do nothing as women and children are slaughtered in their beds? As Gondor and the White City fall to smoke and ruin?!" Elrond demanded angrily.

"I have no care for Gondor or its people. Women and children die everyday. The world of Men is always at war with one thing or another. It is of no concern to me." I snapped harshly.

 _Elseath!_ The voice of Lady Galadriel sliced through my mind like a knife and I flinched from the angry force of it. _Whether or not you care for the White City of Gondor or its people does not mean that you should abandon them in their time of need. Your mother gave you a precious gift and with it you can help save the peoples of Middle-earth. She would be greatly saddened to see the apathy that her daughter has for the place she loved most!_ At her words I felt like I had punched in the gut by an Orc. I wanted to deny her words and tell her that she was wrong. That it was not this world that she had loved, but rather a man and that was what led to my birth, but the words would not come. I had to give in and admit that this world was one that my mother had loved dearly, just as much as she loved me and the man who fathered me. I stood there for a long time thinking about all the things that I had seen through my life and all the things that she had told me and I realized that I didn't really want this world to become the desolate wasteland that Sauron would surly make of it.

"As you wish. I shall go with whoever is chosen to destroy the Ring. Perhaps I will learn something along my journey that will help me to understand why my mother so loved this world." I informed them. There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief from both Gandalf and Elrond.

"Thank you Cainmar. I know this is not something that you wish to do, but I think you find many wonderful things along the way." Gandalf said with a bow and he left the room. I gathered my black cloak and pulled it on before raising the hood and stepping toward the door. Elrond's voice stopped me.

"Will you not speak with him?" He asked softly.

"I want nothing to do with him. Had I wanted to speak with him I would have. He knows nothing of me and I would like to keep it so. I am here at the request of Lady Galadriel and for no other reason."

"There may come a time when you have no choice, but to speak to him." Elrond said. That caused my entire body to freeze. I knew of his gift of sight and I wondered if he had seen something that would cause him to speak such words.

"What do you care if he knows me or not, given who that man loves I would think this arrangement would suit you well?" I snapped. It wasn't a secret that I had no particular love for Elrond, and especially none for his daughter. I was not about to change that on something he may or may not have seen. With those words I strode from the room in time to hear the distinctive sound of something frozen cracking and I could only assume it was the window sill where I had allowed my frost to sink into the strange stone like material.


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way through Rivendell and toward one of the clearings outside the city itself. As I did I passed the alcove where the shards of Narsil lay. I paused at the sight of the broken sword and for a moment had the strange urge to pick up the sword. I was about to step forward when I noticed a figure sitting next to the statue that held the sword reading a book. Before I could move back another person entered and I noticed it was one of the riders from Gondor. He was handsome for a Man with shoulder length brown hair and a small well kept beard along with a muscular build, no doubt honed from years of battle and riding. I suppose it made sense for him to be here looking at the sword that belonged to the High King of Gondor. He also noticed the figure, but from where I was I couldn't see the figure's face.

"You are no Elf." The man said. From the sound of that the figure was a human man and not one that came from Gondor which made me think that perhaps he was from Rohan. However, his voice caused me to freeze and the space around me cooled to an icy cold. How could Gandalf and Elrond not tell me he was here! Most likely because they knew that I would have left the moment I knew and left them all to their ruin. I was half tempted to do just that and return to the frozen calm of the North, and damn the pain that Lady Galadriel would drive into my head.

"Men of the South are welcome here." The hidden man said. The urge to hit something was fast overtaking the urge to reach out and touch the sword.

"Who are you?" The Gondor man asked.

"I'm a friend of Gandalf the Gray."

"Then we are here on common purpose...friend." The Gondor man turned from the him and his eyes widened as he took in the statue holding the shards of Narsil.

"The shards of Narsil." He breathed as he picked up the hilt of the sword. "The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." I watched as he ran his finger along the edge of the break in the blade and gasped when it sliced into his finger. "Ah! It is still sharp, but nothing more than a broken heirloom." He said coldly and placed the broken hilt on the edge of the statue and began to walk away only to pause when the hilt fell to the ground and then continued to walk. I staggered back from the sword and the man inside the alcove and quickly left. I didn't stop my fast pace until I reached the clearing I desired and sprawled on the soft grass. What was I thinking, agreeing to go on this quest? Like I had told Elrond and Gandalf this had nothing to do with me, so then why had I agreed?

 _You agreed because you have your mother's kindness, though you have tried hard to bury it beneath layers of bitterness and loneliness._ Galadriel whispered inside my mind.

 _It is already hard enough to pass as a man, how am I expected to do so while surrounded by men who will be watching my every move?_ I demanded. I heard her soft lilting laugh and I wanted, more than ever, to hit something. I settled for rolling onto my side and driving my hand into the soft ground.

 _Gandalf will go with those who go to destroy the Ring. He will help you._ She said and was gone. I grumbled for a few minutes about the cryptic nature of Elves and wizards before getting comfortable on the grass and falling asleep.

I woke to the voice of Elrond telling me to get up and without thinking I swung at him with the dagger I kept in the folds of my cloak. Were it not for his Elvish reflexes he would have had a nasty wound across his chest. Once I was fully awake and realized who it was the anger I had last night came rushing back in. I did not ask how he knew where I was, no doubt he had seen it at some point. The grass in the clearing turned white with frost and I glared up at Elrond.

"You should have told me he was here." I snapped at him.

"Had Gandalf or myself told you he was here, you would have left and the world would have fallen into smoke and death." Elrond replied, his breath coming out in a small white puff, due to the freezing air in the clearing. I could not argue with that so instead I focused on the next best thing.

"Keep something like that from me again and not even your Elvish reflexes will save you." I told him coldly.

"The council will be meeting in one hours time. I expect you to be there. You will not have to speak unless you wish to, but I implore you to listen to what is said, no matter who says it." And with that he turned on his heel and left the clearing. I rolled over and punched the ground as hard as I could which was not the brightest decision, since I had frozen the ground in my anger at Elrond. I bit back a yell of pain as my fist connected with the ground and I felt something in my hand give. I did not stop the curse that passed my lips as I cradled my now broken hand to my chest. I allowed the frost to creep up my arm and encase my hand in the white-blue color. The cold helped to sooth the pain, but I knew it was still going to take a good day and a half to heal. Till then I would keep it covered in frost and wrap it in some bandages. I pulled the strips from my pack and set about wrapping my broken hand. Once that was done I pulled out some Lembas bread and ate a small corner before placing it back in my pack and shouldering it to return to the city proper. By the time I made it back into the city I had maybe five minutes to get to where the council was being held. Since I did not know where that was I allowed my enhanced hearing to listen for the loudest collection of voices and followed that. I arrived to see that it was an open area and the seats were arranged in a horseshoe shape around a small stone plinth in the center. Most of the seats were already occupied and I got more than a few curious glances from people as I glided past them. I saw Elrond gesture to an empty seat next to Gandalf and next to a blonde Elf that I had no doubt was from Mirkwood. I took my seat and my bandaged hand flashed just long enough for Elrond to notice before it was hidden by my cloak once again. He raised an eyebrow at it and I was pretty sure he could feel my glare since he turned away to look over the rest of the people gathered. On the other side of Gandalf was a dark, curly haired hobbit. I was curious as to why a halfling of all creatures would be here I sensed a great darkness around him, as though he carried something truly evil. I caught Gandalf's eye and saw that he was looking at me with a look that told me he knew exactly what was wrong with the hobbit. When the final seat was filled I glanced around at the assembled people and had to admit that this was indeed a council of all races. My eyes landed on a dark haired man with a shadowed jaw and my whole body tensed up in preparation to attack him. I felt a warm hand on my arm and I knew that hand was not there for comfort, but as a warning, one I would be wise to heed. I sat back in my chair, but still the hand stayed and I could feel stares from all the people that were here. I knew they were wondering about the cloaked figure who's face they could not see, who was seated next to the wizard. Elrond stood and the room went silent. The council had officially begun.


	4. Chapter 4

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fail. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." His eyes went from all of us before settling on the hobbit and gestured him forward. I frowned, why would Elrond single out this one hobbit?

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond said gently and motioned to the plinth in the middle of the circle. I tensed back up and leaned forward. This halfling had carried the Ring all the way here and yet not been taken by it? That was something unheard of. The halfling placed the Ring on the stone and the whole room erupted into whispers. The Gondorian man I had seen last night had his eyes fixed on the Ring and he brought his hand to his mouth.

"So it is true." He said and stood. I could see a few people looking at the Ring with suspicion, as well they should. There was no other object in all of Arda so wholly evil as the ring resting on the plinth in front of us.

"In a dream..." The Gondorian man started but paused to eye the ring again. "I saw the Eastern sky grow dark." He started to walk toward the Ring as though he might take it from the stone it sat upon. "In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found." I saw Elrond exchange a concerned glance with Gandalf as he actually reached out for the Ring. "Isildur's bane." He all but breathed the last bit as Elrond jumped to his feet and shouted the mans name.

"Boromir!" The man jumped back, startled and around us the sky darkened as Gandalf began to speak.

"Ash nazg durbatul'k, ash nazg gimbatul." One of the Dwarfs shouted as Gandalf stood and Boromir staggered back to his seat in fear. Elrond was holding his head in pain and one of the Mirkwood Elves was grimacing as though he was trying not to show his his pain. I hissed as I clenched my broken hand into a fist and I had to struggle not to allow the cold inside me seep out into the gathering. It was my mother's blood reacting to the darkness of the language Gandalf was speaking. "Ash nazg thrakatu'l agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." Black Speech was quite possibly the darkest language here in Middle Earth and it did not take very long to see why. Just hearing a few words spoken in that language was enough to make you feel empty and hopeless inside. Once Gandalf was done speaking the sky cleared and a shocked Boromir sat back down in his seat. Elrond got to his feet with a look that was a mixture of horrified and angry and for once I could not fault him in the slightest.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris." Gandalf turned to look at Elrond with a look that was told that he anything but sorry for what he had just done.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West." He paused to look at everyone who was here before continuing. "The Ring is altogether evil." With that Gandalf returned to his seat and placed his hand on my arm again, though this time it was in comfort. Out of everyone here I had been the most effected by his usage of the Black Speech and Gandalf had noticed. Boromir shook his head before speaking once again.

"It is a gift!" He announced and stood once again. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He asked and then addressed all of us at once. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the _blood_ of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!" He pleaded. Given Boromir's reaction to the Ring he was the last person I would hand the One Ring to. While his ideals might be good and pure of heart, already I could see that the Ring was corrupting him.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." The dark haired man said. In an instant the hand on my arm went from comforting to warning. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." I clenched my jaw to keep from shouting curses at him and the hand on my arm tightened to near pain.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked in a scathing tone. One of the blonde Mirkwood Elves jumped to his feet and glared at Boromir.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir looked at Aragorn with shocked disbelief written across his face. I visibly flinched at the mention of Arathorn and I was not so foolish as to not think no one had noticed. I glanced over at the halfling to see that he was looking at Aragorn with awe and I gathered that the two had spent time with each other and Aragorn had not shared this information with the halfling.

"Aragorn! This...is Isildur's heir?" Boromir managed to get out.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The blonde Elf added. Aragorn held a hand up to stop the Elf

"Havo dad, Legolas." He said in Sindarin. My mind easily translated the words. (sit down, Legolas) at least I now knew the blonde Elf's name. Interesting that Mirkwood would send their only Prince to such a meeting and not someone of lower status. Boromir turned to Legolas and spoke.

"Gondor has no King." He walked back to his seat and stared at Aragorn. "Gondor needs no King." He added with a disdainful tone.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said and moved the meeting back on the track it should be on. Elrond stood and spoke to the group.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." He announced. One of the Dwarves stood and hefted his ax.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He said as he brought his ax down on the Ring only to have the weapon shatter and himself blown backwards. There was a silent shockwave that was only felt by few people, me, Frodo, Gandalf, Elrond and maybe Legolas. The Mirkwood Prince certainly flinched like he had felt it.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you...must do this." The silence that followed Elrond's declaration was deafening. It was as though the entire group was looking at Elrond in disbelief. Boromir was the first to speak.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand could you do this. It is folly." Boromir must be great fun at feasts with an attitude like that. Once again Legolas was on his feet and glaring at Boromir. It would appear that there was no love lost between Mirkwood and Gondor, it might also just be due to the fact that Boromir seemed to bring out that reaction from everyone he met.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it?" The Dwarf called Gimli demanded as he stood from his seat.

"And if we fail what then?" Boromir demanded as he too stood from his seat. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted. The rest of the Mirkwood party were on their feet yelling and the Men joined in the yelling.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli yelled over the roar of the fighting. Me, Frodo, Aragorn and Gandalf were the only people still seated, though that changed when Gandalf stood and waded into the fray of arguing people.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" The wizard yelled. I looked over at Frodo who was slouched in his chair with his hand on his head like he was in pain, and then I saw it. The spark of determination in his eyes as he looked at the Ring. I honestly did not believe he would do it until he stood and yelled above the babble of arguments.

"I will take it! I will take it!" I heard Gandalf's voice stop as well as a few others. "I will take the Ring to Mordor!" all conversation stopped and the entire circle of people stared at Frodo in awe. "Though I do not know the way." Frodo added in a softer voice.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said and stood behind Frodo. At this Aragorn stood and walked over to kneel in front of Frodo.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." He pledged and also went to stand behind Frodo and next to Gandalf. Just sitting this close to Aragorn made me tremble with the force of holding back from slamming my fist into his face. I moved away from the group so that I was out of arms reach of the man. There was no possible way for me to join this quest. I would end up killing Aragorn before the week was out.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said and joined the rest of the group behind Frodo.

"And my ax." Gimli announced much to my surprise. Legolas made a face of disgust but said nothing as Gimli joined them.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said as he too joined the group. I could see Elrond looking around for me along with Gandalf, but I just could not do it. It would be asking for a fight, not only because of my severe dislike for the Ranger, but because having one heir to Gondor was bad enough. Having both was like lighting a fire in the pitch black and hoping it would not be seen.

 _I am afraid, my Little Frost, that you must. This is the path that your life must take, even if you find it distasteful._ The voice of Galadriel rang in my head. I swallowed hard and clenched my broken hand before stepping forward and kneeling before the halfling. I willed the frost to coat my vocal cords in order to make my voice sound deeper and more masculine.

"I give you my protection, knowledge and sword to do with as you will." I said and stood before standing next to Gandalf. No sooner had I taken my spot than another hobbit rushed forward and stood next to Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He said. He was a little rounder looking than Frodo, but looked very kind and admittedly adorable with his floppy blonde hair.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said with a trace of amusement in his voice. Almost before he finished speaking two more hobbits rushed forward to stand with Frodo.

"Wait! We are coming too!" A blonde curly haired hobbit announced. He was followed by a brown curly haired hobbit who looked a little like the blonde hobbit.

"You would have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." The blonde hobbit finished.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing." The brown haired hobbit said and I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

"Well that rules you out Pip." The blonde one teased.

"Ten companions...so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.!" Elrond announced.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pip asked. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. After that we moved off in different directions. Before I could go far Gandalf caught me and motioned for me to follow him. Once again I found myself in Elrond's study with both Elrond and Gandalf.

"Cainmar this journey will be more difficult than anything you have ever faced before. And I do not mean traveling with your father. Sauron will seek to break you down in whatever way possible. You must not let him get to you. Your bloodline is the single most dangerous thing to him. With the nature of your mother so strong in you and as an heir to the throne of Gondor you must be prepared to step into that role if it should be needed." Elrond said. I could do nothing but stare at him as though he had lost his mind.

"Me? Sit upon the throne of Man? It would be impossible. I am not human!" I said.

"It matters not. By blood you have as much right to the throne as Aragorn. If he should fall in this quest, you must be ready to step into that position. You are as much a natural leader as Aragorn and he will need you before the end of this." Gandalf said.

"You are asking me to step into the role of Queen to people I care not for! By blood or nothing that throne does not belong to me!"

"Yes it does. You persist in running from your destiny at every turn, but you will have to stop running some time. The very world may depend on it and especially the race of Men!" Gandalf snapped. I scoffed at that.

"Ha. The race of Man. The race of Man is weak. I know that you share my feelings on this Elrond, we both know how easily corrupted the race of Men are. Look at Boromir, already the Ring has corrupted him and he did naught but lay eyes on it! He and his people will be no different than the Nine. How could you possibly expect me to lead such weakness? I walked away from both Crowns many years ago and I have no intention to change that." I snapped and left the study. I made my way to the clearing I was residing in and let out a scream of frustration. How could they ask me to become Queen to a people I was not even part of? They were not my people. I no longer had a people.

The Fellowship was to leave in one week and as the days passed those who would not be part of the quest left to return to their homes and I avoided everyone, especially Gandalf and Elrond. I knew that they would not say anything to Aragorn about who I was, they would leave that to me, not that I had any intention of telling him who I was. The small clearing I was in remained frozen and frost covered in response to my frustration. I had no idea how I was going to make it through this quest without my anger getting the better of me. Finally the day arrived for us to leave and I carefully packed my pack with the things I was going to need for a journey this long and checked all my weapons before plaiting my blue-white hair into a long braid and pulling the hood of my cloak up as well as my mask. I made my way to where the Fellowship was meeting and stood a corner where I wouldn't be as noticed. I could see the others shooting wary glances at me and I could not fault them for it, since I had avoided all of them for the past week. We stood outside the gates of Rivendell and waited for Elrond to say his farewell, only he was not alone. His daughter Arwen stood next to him and was looking at Aragorn with longing and once again I had to fight to keep the frost inside me from leaking out.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest for Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." I saw Aragorn smile at Arwen who dropped her head. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of Elves, and men, and all free folk go with you." He raised his hand and gestured for us to depart. I took up a place directly behind Frodo and Gandalf because it was as far from Aragorn as possible.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf said. I had to admire the courage that Frodo was displaying. I could see that he was beyond frightened at the idea of this quest, and yet he was going through with it.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" He asked quietly and I could not help but smile.

"Left." He replied with a gentle hand on Frodo's shoulder. And then we were off and Rivendell soon became nothing but a spot in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked for weeks with as few breaks each day as possible. We passed mountain's, ruins of once great cities and over grassy hills until we came to a spot full of rocks and boulders and decided to rest here for a little while. The hobbits set about making a fire and cooking some sausages. Along the way I had learned that the blonde curly haired hobbit was named Merry and the brown haired one was his cousin Pippin. They were quite the trouble makers if their stories were anything to go by. The rounder hobbit with the floppy hair was named Sam, he was Frodo's gardener and had stumbled into this quest quite by accident. The hobbits were the first to speak to me and I did my best to respond in kind and quickly found that I liked the halflings. They were very much like children and I could not help but find myself beginning to feel protective of them. Gimli, Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn were giving me a wide berth, of which I was grateful. I had the feeling that Gandalf told Aragorn to avoid me because he would look at me with confusion and no small amount of wariness, as though I was a snake, poised to strike at a moments notice. For now we were all sitting on various rocks watching as Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin how to fight with their swords. I was seated near Gandalf and had pulled out my own pipe to smoke while Gandalf was speaking to Frodo.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountain's for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. And there our road turns east to Mordor." I could hear shouts of encouragement and instructions from Aragorn and Boromir as they taught the halflings. Legolas was atop a rock a little ways away keeping watch.

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they are not, I would say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli said with a huff. I stiffened at the mention of the Mines. That was not a place we should venture if at all possible. There was true darkness in those Mines that should be left undisturbed if at all possible.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said. Legolas moved to a different rock and focused his eyes on a gray cloud in the distance. I followed his eyes and found myself moving from my seat to stand next to the Elf who gave me a curious glance. From behind us I heard Pippin cry out and Boromir begin to apologize only for a wrestling match to break out between Merry, Pippin, Boromir and Aragorn. The cloud has dissolved into what looks like dark specks.

"I like not the look of that." I said quietly. It was the first time I had willingly spoken to anyone other than the hobbits and Gandalf. Legolas was about to say something when Sam spoke up having noticed the cloud as well.

"What is that?"

"Nothing, it is just a wisp of cloud." Gimli answered and gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

"It is moving fast...against the wind." Boromir pointed out and in that moment the specks took on a definable shape and me and Legolas shouted at the same time.

"Crebain! From Dudland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn bellowed as he rushed to grab his sword. There was a flurry of movement to erase all signs of us having been here.

"Hurry!" Boromir shouted.

"Frodo! Take cover!" Aragorn yelled as he grabbed him and pulled him into a hiding place. I checked to make sure all the hobbits are hidden when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and drag me down into another hiding place. The crows screeched into our camp and the arms around me pulled me tighter against a chest. It took me a few moments to realize that it was Legolas who grabbed me. All we could do was wait for the crows to leave. Once they are out of even my hearing we begin to crawl out of our hiding places. I immediately went to the hobbits to check that they are unharmed before nodding my head in thanks at Legolas for grabbing me. He returned the nod as Gandalf also appeared from his hiding place.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf informed us as he looked to the snow covered mountains. I smiled at the thought of being back in my element of snow and ice. We quickly made our way to the base of the mountain where Gandalf decided it would be good to rest for the night before beginning the trek up the mountain. The entire time I could feel Legolas's eyes on me as though he was trying to solve some puzzle. I know the fact that I could see as well as he could was interesting to him. I had the feeling that he thought I was an Elf, no doubt that thought would be strengthened once we began to climb the mountain. When it came to snow I was much like an Elf in the way that I could walk across the snow and not sink into it like a human would. I also did not feel the cold. We took our rest in a little clearing at the base of the mountain. Like usual I had settled myself away from everyone, yet close enough to help should something happen. Only this night something different happened, someone else settled next to me. It was the Mirkwood Prince, and somehow that did not surprise me.

"Are you an Elf?" he asked in Sindarin. I shook my head no at him.

"Then how were you able to see the Crebain at the same time as Legolas?" A new voice asked. I could not help the instant tightening of my muscles at the sound of his voice. I lifted my head just enough to see that he was out of lunging distance but not out of throwing range. Seemed that while he was curious about me he was still taking Gandalf's words to heart.

"It is no concern of yours Ranger." I could not help but spit the words at him and he flinched back as though I had struck him. I could see the hurt in his eyes but it didn't sway me from my anger in the slightest. It did have the desired effect of making Aragorn leave and I relaxed.

"Why do you dislike Aragorn so?" Legolas asked once again in Sindarin.

"That is a long story, and perhaps I will tell it to you one day, but not tonight. You should rest. The mountain will not welcome our presence for long." I told him before I was called over by Gandalf. I sat next to him and he spent a good minute staring at me.

"You should better control your temper." He said in the language of the Maiar, the language of my mother.

"It is by the simple will of the Valar that I have not killed him in his sleep." I said tiredly.

"Given the opportunity would you?" Gandalf asked.

"Perhaps, were he not so important to this quest, I imagine that this could be a very different conversation."

"Indeed. You should let your anger go. If you allow your anger to consume you the it will be child's play for Sauron to break you, and that is something that cannot be allowed."

"How can I be anything but angry?" I demanded. "It is because of him that my mother has gone! She loved him and yet he tossed her aside for the pretty face of an Elf maid! Always you are pushing this destiny on me, but I do not want it! I have no desire to be Queen of Gondor or to sit upon any throne!" I yelled. By now our argument had attracted the attention of the rest of the Fellowship who were looking on with interest, having never heard me speak so much. Thankfully I still had my vocal cords frozen over so I still sounded like a man.

"Whether you desire it or not does not matter. You are already a Queen by your mothers blood! Perhaps if you stopped acting like a child throwing a tantrum you would see that I am trying to help you!" Gandalf bellowed. I let out a sad sigh as I looked at him.

"Why is my future so important? I am not human nor Maia, so then where do I belong in this world of Men?" I asked softly. Gandalf looked stunned and this time he did not have an answer so I stood and glided away from him to lay on my bedroll. It was Boromir's turn to be on watch tonight, not that we needed it. Since we were so close to the mountain it was becoming quite chilly and I knew that the animals and creatures that lived around the mountain would give us a wide berth since I was here. It was one more thing I had to thank my mother for. Most creatures made it their mission to avoid me at all costs, especially if they were dark creatures. Animals on the other hand were something else entirely, most of the carnivore type of animals avoided me, they recognized that they were no match for me and that they would have been foolish to try and challenge me. I drifted off into a sleep full of twisting dreams and thrones that I didn't want. They were also full of blood and smoke and a flaming eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the weeks of travel the rest of the Fellowship had learned that it was not a good idea to try and wake me, mostly after I had almost taken three of Boromir's fingers off, so it had fallen to Gandalf to wake me in the mornings, mostly because he had a staff and could prod me awake with the end of it and not have to worry about losing a limb or sustaining injury. This morning Gandalf prodded me awake with more force than usual, no doubt he was still unhappy about our argument last night. We didn't speak as I gathered my things and packed them away. After exchanging pleasantries with the hobbits we began the hike up the mountain. It wasn't long before we encountered snow and I dropped back so that I could have a moment to dig my hands into the cold wetness and felt a sense of peace steal over me, draining away all the tension and anger that I had gathered already on this journey. A soft smile settled on my face before I stood and easily caught up with the others who were struggling through the snow that was there and that which was also falling. Gimli was muttering about Elves and their quirks. I felt the worst for the hobbits since the snow came up to their thighs, yet even still they were doing their best to plow through it. Since I did not sink like the others me and Legolas were walking on either side of the line to watch for anything that might come. I was walking along the back of the line and this was the closest I had willingly walked to Aragorn since this journey had begun, but I could not find it in me to be angry about it. I was much too happy to be back among the snow and cold. The hike was silent as each person focused on just climbing the steep mountain and all was well until Frodo slipped and went tumbling down until I caught him against my chest and went sliding down my back with him.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted and managed to catch us and set us upright and once I was sure of his footing I released my hold on Frodo and moved away from Aragorn. Frodo brushed the snow off himself before freezing and looking around wildly. A glance at his neck told me that the Ring had fallen from his neck. I looked up the mountain a little and saw it laying there in the snow. I was about to move to pick it up when Boromir picked it up. I exchanged a quick worried glance with Gandalf and without drawing attention crouched down to bury my hands into the snow. If I had to I could make the snow shift under Boromir enough to make him lose his footing and drop the Ring.

"Boromir." Aragorn said softly. Boromir ignored him, his gaze was consumed by the Ring.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing, such a little thing." His voice trailed off as he reached out to actually touch the Ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn snapped thusly snapping Boromir from his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo." He ordered. Boromir looked shocked at his own actions and walked back down to us to hand the Ring to a worried Frodo who snatched it from him.

"As you wish! I care not." He said grinning, he hesitated a moment at the look on Aragorn's face before laughing and ruffling Frodo's hair. He hefted his shield further up on his back before walking back up the mountain. I looked over to see Aragorn releasing the hold he had on the hilt of his sword. Quickly I stood from my crouch and Gandalf was the only one to notice my hands leave the snow. Here on the mountain surrounded by snow and ice my abilities were at their strongest and I could influence the very mountain itself if I had to. As we climbed higher the snow was falling harder and the wind was whipping around us in a furious gale. Legolas was walking on top of the snow in front of me while I was holding onto Pippin who I had burrowed in the warmth of my cloak. The rest were thigh deep in the snow and Aragorn was carrying Frodo and Sam while Boromir was carrying Merry. I was worried for the hobbits who were all shivering and shaking in the frigid air. Legolas walked to the front of the line and stopped next to Gandalf with me right behind him. I could hear what Legolas heard and was doing my best to keep the mountain calm without actually touching it. I had already given my gloves to Pippin who protested taking them from me until I had forced his hands into them.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" It was a deep commanding voice that I instantly disliked. The voice was trying to bring down the mountain on us.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas had to shout to be heard above the roaring wind.

"It is Saruman!" Gandalf shouted. There was a mighty crack and I grabbed Legolas and pulled him away from the edge and against the mountain right as the rocks above us crashed down onto where he had been standing. Underneath my cloak I heard Pippin give a shout of fear as he clutched onto me.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn yelled.

"No! Cainmar!" Gandalf yelled as he stepped to the edge.

"Boromir!" I yelled and tossed Pippin to him and turned so that I was between Boromir and Legolas and was facing the mountain. I pressed my bare hands against the mountain and began to whisper. The whispers echoed out like great cracks of thunder and were of equal power to the ones Gandalf was shouting.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" I was doing all I could to keep the mountain calm but it wasn't working and it was beginning to slip from my grasp. I raised my voice so that it was louder than the roaring storm and beside me I felt Boromir flinch and Legolas nearly doubled over in pain. Saruman's voice was also getting louder and was on equal volume with my own.

"Gandalf! I will not be able to hold it much longer!" I yelled before resuming my own chant.

"Hold as long as you can!" He bellowed back.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" With those bellowed words I felt the mountain ripped from my grasp. I had just enough time to leap out and shove Gandalf away from the edge of the mountain. At that exact moment a streak of lightning struck the mountain above us and buried us under the snow. It was silent buried underneath the snow and I wanted nothing more than to stay there surrounded by the peace and sense of home it offered me. I was exhausted from trying to keep the mountain calm and it would have worked had the mountain not already been upset at having the Ring brought onto it. I heard the sound of shifting snow around me and then Gandalf yelling for someone to find me. The snow was shifted off me and I was looking into Legolas's shockingly blue eyes. His own widened as they met my lilac colored ones. Luckily my mask was still in place so he couldn't see anything more than my eyes, but I could see that he was shocked by them as well as the red scar that went through my right eyebrow and halfway down my eyelid.

"I found him!" Legolas shouted as he continued to dig me out of the snow. He was joined by Boromir who reached in and lifted me out of the snow. He sat me down to take charge of Merry and Pippin again while Gandalf lifted me and swung me across his back where I hung completely limp. I found myself relieved to see that the rest of the Fellowship was unharmed, I was even glad to see Aragorn.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city!" Boromir yelled as the storm picked back up even more furious than before. The mountain was upset at having the Ring there, but also because it had been used to harm me.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted back.

"If we can not pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli said. I weakly shook my head against Gandalf's back.

"No, Gandalf. We cannot go into Moria." I whispered. Gandalf ignored me and spoke.

"Let the Ringbearer decide." Gandalf said finally. Gandalf moved his staff so that it was underneath my bottom so that his arms did not take the brunt of my weight. Ideally Legolas would have been best suited to carry me, but given his lack of clothes and how tightly I would be pressed against his back, he would quickly notice that I was missing a very important male part. I was now high up enough on Gandalf's back to see Frodo looking confusedly at Sam.

"We can not stay here!" Boromir said. Merry and Pippin were holding onto Boromir with all the strength they had and looked utterly terrified. "This will be the death of the hobbits!" He added and I had to admit that he was right. All four of the hobbits looked nearly frozen and Aragorn and Boromir didn't look much better.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We go through the mines." He said hesitantly. I sagged against Gandalf's back and he had to quickly adjust his staff so that I didn't fall.

"So be it." Gandalf said with a sad sigh.

"I am sorry I could not hold the mountain." I whispered to Gandalf in Maian.

"Nonsense my dear. You held it much longer than I expected you to." He responded.

"Glad to see how low your expectations of me are." I grumbled. He chuckled.

"I merely meant that since you have not taken your mother's Crown. Your power over the snow covered mountains is much diminished. You have always surpassed any expectations I have had of you, and this was no different." I smiled against his back and got as comfortable as possible. We made our way out of the pass and slipped through a large crack in the mountain that quickly opened up into a misty, rocky valley. A few times Legolas and Boromir both offered to carry me, but each time Gandalf denied them. By the time we reached the valley a little of my strength had returned and he finally passed me off to Boromir who was so heavily garbed that he would notice the absence of some parts I should have had.

"Frodo, come and help an old man." He said as he put his arm around Frodo and continued walking. "How's your shoulder?" Gandalf asked. I wasn't aware that he had hurt it and I gathered it had happened when the mountain came down around us.

"Better than it was." Was Frodo's answer. They drifted out of Boromir's hearing, but not mine, so I was still able to hear them as they talked.

"And the Ring? You feel its power growing do you not? I have felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship and I fear from within." I frowned at Gandalf's words. In order for this quest to succeed Frodo would have to trust us, and he could not do that if Gandalf was constantly telling him not to trust anyone.

"Who then do I trust?" Frodo asked.

"You must trust to yourself. Trust your own strength.

"What do you mean?"

"There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am and against some I have not yet been tested." I did not need Gandalf's glance to know that he was speaking about me. Gimli paused and pointed.

"Ah! The walls of Moria!" In front of us rose a massive sheer cliff face. Boromir sat me down on a rock near the wall and went to go and look for himself.

"Dwarf door are invisible when closed." Gimli explained proudly to the rest of us.

"Yes Gimli. Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas said loud enough for Gimli to hear and I could not stop the smile from spreading across my face. I saw Frodo stumble over the slippery rocks and his foot slid into the water. The smile dropped from my face, much like Moria itself these waters were best left undisturbed. The rest of the Fellowship gathered around the doors and were looking at Gandalf expectantly as he ran his hands across the smooth stone.

"Ah...now let me see...Ithildin." He murmured and I raised an eyebrow, that was not something one came across often. "It mirrors only starlight...and moonlight." As he spoke the moon broke through the clouds and illuminated the patterns on the stone which formed an ornate door with Sindarin written on an arch above it. Gimli looked on in awe and I gathered that this was the first time he had seen the doors himself.

"What does it say?" Boromir asked.

"It reads: 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh it is quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." He told Merry and placed his staff against the star that sat in the center of the door before speaking. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" I could see Pippin grinning widely, but nothing happened. Gandalf adopted a confused expression and held up both hands.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." Once again nothing happened and Legolas was still looking at Gandalf like he expected something magical to happen.

"Nothing is happening." Pippin said to Legolas. Gandalf walked up to the door and tried to push them open only to find them still sealed shut.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongue's of Elves, Men and Orcs." Gandalf grumbled.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked. I shook my head. As much as I adored Pippin he really did need to learn when to not ask questions like that.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf snapped. Pippin flinched back and Legolas gave him a small pat on the back before wandering over to Aragorn. Boromir sat next to me in silence and I wondered how long it was going to take before he asked. It appeared that the answer was not very long at all.

"What did you do on the mountain? Are you a wizard like Gandalf?"

"No. I tried to calm the mountain, but it was already angry with us for trespassing and bringing such evil onto its slopes." I said quietly. Gandalf came over to me and shooed Boromir away before taking his seat and poured some of his magic into me. I felt like a strike of lightning had hit me before it faded and I felt a good deal of my strength return.

"I will send Legolas over to you when I leave. You need to be in the presence of strong magic and with his age he will do quite nicely." I nodded and got as comfortable as I could on the rock before Gandalf left and Legolas soon seated himself beside me. Legolas didn't ask me any questions since I knew he had been listening to Boromir and me talk. We sat there for hours as Gandalf tried to open the doors and failed each time. I looked away from the frustrated wizard and my eyes found Sam and Aragorn unloading the pony that had accompanied us thus far.

"The Mines are no place for a pony even one so brave as Bill." Aragorn said softly.

"Bubye Bill." Sam said with tears in his voice.

"Go on, go on." Aragorn said as he gave Bill a gently push toward the exit. "Do not worry Sam. He knows the way home." I was going to miss that pony. He was a good pony and was never frightened of me, even when he first met me. A splash caught my attention and I snapped my head around to see Merry tossing rocks into the lake, seconds later Pippin joined him. I jumped up from the rock I was sitting on and dashed to Merry's side to grab his arm while Aragorn did the same with Pippin. Both hobbits looked up at us with confused looks.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn said softly to Pippin. Boromir joined us looking at the water with concerned glances. Behind us I heard Gandalf huff loudly and toss his staff down. I didn't turn from the water to look at him as ripples started to appear, this was exactly what I was worried about. We needed to leave here immediately.

"It's a riddle!" Frodo exclaimed. The ripples were turning into waves and I moved Merry back while Aragorn did the same with Pippin.

"Speak friend...and enter. What is the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked as the waves moved toward the shore.

"Mellon." Gandalf answered. There was a great crack as the door opened and Gandalf chuckled. I heard the sounds of movement as the rest of the Fellowship moved into Moria.


	7. Chapter 7

Gimli was speaking to Legolas about the hospitality we would all soon be enjoying, but I shook my head. I followed with my back turned to them so that I could watch the water. When I reached the doors I turned around as Gandalf placed a crystal in the top of his staff and illuminated the entrance. I stumbled backwards next to Frodo and looked around in horror. All around us were the skeletal remains of Dwarves who were riddled with arrows and other fatal wounds. Boromir was looking around with a look on his face that matched mine.

"This is not a mine, it is a tomb." He said in horror. Gimli ran to the nearest corpse and fell to his knees.

"Nooooooo! NOOOOoooooo!" He cried in grief and horror. Legolas knelt next to a skeleton and pulled one of the arrows from it.

"Goblins." He spat the word before tossing the arrow down like it had burned him. Aragorn, Boromir and I all drew our swords while Legolas notched an arrow in his bow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said. The hobbits huddled around me as we began to back out of the mines. I agreed with Boromir we should never have come here. We would have been safer on the mountain.

"Now get out of here. Get out!" Boromir yelled as there was a scramble to get out of Moria. I had my hand on Frodo to make sure he made it out when I felt something slimy and wet wrap around my ankle and before I could say anything the tentacle jerked backwards trying to haul me and Frodo out of the cave.

"Frodo! Cainmar!" The hobbits yelled. I twisted so that I was able to slice through the tentacle holding Frodo so that he was freed. Merry and Pippin dragged him backwards.

"Strider!" I heard Sam yell as I tried to cut through the tentacle holding me without cutting my own leg off. The only thing I was able to do was make it angry. I heard Merry yell for Aragorn as I kept slicing and cutting. There was a great splash as many of the things tentacle's shot out of the water knocking the people around Frodo away and grabbing the hobbit.

"No!" I shouted. "Let go of him you slimy bastard!" But I was too far from Frodo to be able to cut him free again. We were dangling above the water now and I twisted so that I could grab the tentacle holding me and bit into it. I heard the creature give a shrill squeal and it slammed me against the water. It felt a sharp pain near my hairline and it felt like it had just slammed me into the walls of Moira itself and it was enough to stun me. My vision blurred and I vaguely heard Frodo call for Aragorn. Through my fizzy sight I saw Legolas shooting arrows at the creature while Aragorn and Boromir slashed through tentacle after tentacle only for more to appear. A great gray wet body heaved itself out of the water and a large tooth filled mouth opened as Frodo screamed. Boromir and Aragorn sliced through the tentacle's holding me and Frodo and we dropped. Frodo landed in Boromir's arms while I landed in Aragorn's. I was still so addled that I did not even care that it was Aragorn holding me.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf shouted.

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled as they struggled through the water. I did not see what Legolas did since I was pressed tightly against Aragorn's chest. We ran past him into the Mines as the creature groaned I heard a tearing sound and then we were enclosed in darkness. The darkness lasted only a few moments as Gandalf lit his staff and shoved through the rest of the Fellowship to where Aragorn and Boromir were still holding me and Frodo.

"Frodo! Are you alright?" Gandalf demanded as he checked him over. The hobbit nodded mutely while still shaking. I groaned as my thoughts began to work again and I hissed as I felt a stinging pain at my hairline, it was then that I noticed a warm wetness covering the side of my face.

"Cainmar! Aragorn sit him down." Gandalf ordered. Aragorn knelt and sat with me on the ground so that my back was resting against his chest. Gandalf shooed the rest of the Fellowship away as he pulled my hood back only far enough to see the cut and not expose my hair.

"A nasty cut to be sure, I imagine you hit a rock when it threw you against the water, but nothing to worry much about. You should be fine in a few hours, till then I suggest you allow Boromir to help you along." I nodded and before Gandalf could say anything more I leaned over Aragorn's arm and threw up. I coughed up the rest of the disgusting lake water that I had swallowed when I hit the water.

"By the Valar that thing tasted disgusting." I rasped out. I heard Gandalf laugh at that and I gave him a weak smile.

"What?" I heard Aragorn ask.

"I doubt you noticed, but when he was hanging there he managed to reach around and bite the tentacle holding him in an attempt to get it to release him." I heard Aragorn chuckle this time and he handed me a cloth to wipe away as much of the blood as I could as well as hold against the cut. Gandalf pulled my hood back down and gestured for Boromir to come over. Gandalf quickly explained what he wanted Boromir to do and the man reached down to help me to my feet. I slowly stood and had to lean against Boromir until the wave of dizziness passed. Gandalf returned to the front of the group and addressed them.

"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moira. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." He told them and we began the long walk through Moira. "Quietly now, it is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Aragorn handed me my sword which I had dropped at one point and I gave him a nod of thanks. The sword had belonged to my mother and she said it was the most beautiful of all the weapons ever created by Men, Elves and Dwarves alike. The blade was solid white with an inscription running down the middle that read 'May the line of the Frost Queen be ever unbroken, and her battles be victorious' in the language of the Frost people. The guard and grip were a light blue while the pommel was the color of the bluest sapphire. The entire sword from pommel to point was half as tall as me and lighter than any Elvish sword could ever be. I sheathed the sword and allowed Boromir to help me as we climbed the steep staircase. Merry and Pippin both dropped back to ask me if I was alright and to see if they could help me in any way. I lightly ruffled their hair and told them that I was fine before sending them off to walk with Frodo and Sam. Aragorn was walking behind me and Boromir, no doubt he was there to catch me if I should fall. After a few hours I was fine and left Boromir to walk behind the hobbits and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as they looked around in awe at the massive space of the Mines. I was not sure how long we walked, since it was hard to tell time in places like Dwarf mines, it could have been hours or days. Gandalf paused next to one of the walls and touched the silvery-white lines that were running through the rock.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril." He told us. I had always found Mithril to be one of the most beautiful metals to have ever come from the earth. It shined with the color of the stars. He shined his staff over the edge of the path and all looked over the edge in awe at the sheer vastness of the abandoned Mines.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf said, though it sounded like he was talking more to himself than us.

"Aww that was a kingly gift." Gimli said with a note of awe in his voice and I had to agree with him.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of The Shire." Frodo stumbled and I caught him before he could fall as he stared at Gandalf with a look of utter disbelief and shock. We moved on and came to another set of steep stairs and slowly began to climb. I darted forward to catch Pippin as he slipped and nearly went over the edge.

"Pippin." Merry scolded. We soon reached a junction with three paths and we stopped and waited for Gandalf who was looking at the doors with a puzzled expression.

"I have no memory of this place." He murmured. We decided to rest here until Gandalf either decided or remembered. I sat next to Boromir and pulled out my pipe to smoke along with Gandalf.

"That was a brave thing you did." Boromir said and I turned my head to look at him. My cloak was something that had been made by Lady Galadriel herself. On the outside it was black as the night but on the inside of the hood I could see through it. It wasn't clear but it was enough for me to be able to see even though others couldn't see me.

"Oh?" I asked.

"The way you fought that creature at the lake to try and free Frodo while having no care for your own safety."

"Frodo is now the most important person in all of Middle-earth. All our fates rest on him, we can not afford for him to be killed or eaten." I told him. Boromir nodded and we lapsed into silence.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Merry a little while later.

"No." Was Merry's immediate reply.

"I think we are." I smiled. Pippin was right, but I was not about to say so.

"Shh. Gandalf's thinking." Sam said.

"Merry!" Pippin whispered.

"What!" Merry snapped back in a whisper of his own.

"I am hungry." That got a quiet laugh out of me. I had spent so long with the frost covering my vocal cords that it was not even something that I had to think about doing anymore, this allowed me more time to focus on other things, like the fact that I did not actually want Aragorn dead. I still wanted to hit him every time I looked at him, but the desire to kill him had faded into nothing. I heard the soft sounds of something climbing the stairs behind us and my hand slipped into my cloak to grip one of the many knives I kept on my person at all times. I saw Legolas stiffen and I knew he heard it too. Frodo quickly made his way to Gandalf's side and pointed behind us.

"There is something down there." He said.

"It is Gollum." Gandalf answered.

"Gollum!"

"He has been following us for three days." I raised an eyebrow at that. How had I missed him for that long of a time? Though at least I knew how long we had been here now.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur!"

"Escaped, or was set loose and now the Ring has drawn him here. He wont ever be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story. Yes, he was once called, before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

"It is a pity Bilbo did not kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said. I agreed with him. While his story might have been sad it did not change what he now was. A twisted being that would do anything to have the Ring once again. He was a danger to this quest and for me that was enough to do away with him over.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death and many that die, deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo? Do not be so eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play, yet for good or ill...before this is over. The pity of Bilbo, may rule the fate of many." While I liked the hobbits immensely, I had noticed that they were too quick to forgive and trust things that they should not, and that might just do them harm before this quest was through.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo said sadly. I also wished that this had not fallen to Frodo. He deserved to be safe in his home drinking ale and dancing with pretty hobbit maids, he deserved to be happy.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us." I had a feeling that Gandalf was speaking more to me than to Frodo with those words. "There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it and that is an encouraging thought. Oh! It is that way." He said standing. I doused my pipe and stood as well.

"He remembered!" Merry said happily.

"No, but the air does not smell so foul down here. If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf said from the doorway of the rightmost tunnel. We followed Gandalf through the tunnel until it opened up into a massive cavern and not even I could feel where the end of it was. In the small amount of light given off by Gandalf's staff I could see many stone columns rising from the floor to a ceiling that I could not see.

"Let me risk a little more light." The amount of light shining from his staff doubled and I felt my eyes go wide as I looked around. "Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." I could see no end to the wide open space and I was not the only one looking around in amazement.

"There's an eye-opener and no mistake." Sam said as we walked through the great city.


	8. Chapter 8

We walked along making as little noise as possible until Gimli spotted a room in front of us and went rushing off.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called but was ignored and we all followed the Dwarf into the room. We found him kneeling in front of a tomb in the middle of the room with his head bowed and resting on the edge of it. I walked up beside Gandalf to read the runes etched into the marble.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gimli began to weep and I placed a hand on his shoulder as Gandalf stepped away. "He is dead then. It is as I feared." Gandalf said and removed his hat. He walked around the tomb and stopped in front of a skeleton that was holding a large book of some sort. Gandalf passed his hat and staff to Pippin and stooped to gently pick up the book. It was so old that when he opened it some of the pages fell out or turned to dust, he gently blew dust off the other pages. I did not like the air here, there was something off about this part of Moria and I was anxious to leave here. I moved to where Legolas was standing next to Aragorn.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." He said quietly.

"I agree. There is something about the air here that I dislike." I told them. We stopped as Gandalf began to read from the book.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out." I was shifting around full of nervous energy and I was not the only one. "A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Legolas was right, we should not have lingered here. The things that had taken the city would not have left, which means our passage would have been noticed. I jumped as I heard a loud bang and whirled around to see Pippin grimacing as the rest of the skeleton and the chains holding it slid into the well. We all held out breath waiting for any other sound to be heard, but nothing was and I released the breath I was holding. Gandalf snapped the book closed and glared at Pippin.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us all of your stupidity." He snapped and jerked his hat and staff away from the forlorn looking hobbit. As Gandalf turned away from Pippin the sound of a drum began to echo from the depths of the Mines. The drums got louder and faster as more and more joined in.

"Frodo!" Sam said and I turned to look at the hobbit in question. Frodo unsheathed his sword which was glowing blue right as I heard the sound of screeching. I knew that sound all too well and gripped the hilt of my sword.

"Orcs." Legolas spat. I ran to the door with Boromir as he peered out into the blackness. I jerked him back as two arrows thudded into the doorway where his head had been.

"Get back! Stay with Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled to the hobbits who gathered around the wizard. Gandalf put his arms around them as I helped Boromir and Aragorn bar the door. Legolas tossed us ax's and broken bits of wood to barricade the door.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said with a note of exasperation in his voice. I heard the sounds of swords being drawn and I hoped that what Aragorn and Boromir had taught the hobbits was going to be enough to help them survive. With the door as shorred up as possible we backed away and drew out weapons. Gimli climbed on top of Balin's tomb and hefted his ax.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli yelled. Aragorn and Legolas had bows drawn and I pulled one of my daggers out to throw. With a mighty crash something slammed into the door and it nearly gave out. These doors would not hold long and already parts were giving way. Legolas fired his bow and hit one of the Orcs only for it to be replaced by another. As Aragorn fired his bow the doors gave way and Orcs poured into the room beginning the fight. I slashed through Orc after Orc, but there was no end to them. I saw one creep up behind Aragorn and I threw my dagger into his head and it dropped dead to the ground. My distraction cost me as the sword of an Orc sliced through my side. I cried out and beheaded the Orc before covering the heavily bleeding wound in layers of frost to keep from loosing too much blood. I ended up back to back with Aragorn as we sliced through the Orcs in a deadly dance of steel. The hobbits had scattered from where Gandalf stood and I caught sight of Sam freezing and looking to the door. I turned and followed his gaze as the cave troll ambled into the room with a broken chain around it's neck. It was slamming the walls with its fists and stopped when it saw Sam. Legolas fired an arrow into its chest, but it did not even notice. It lifted its club to bring it down on Sam who was standing there frozen. I cleared a path to Sam and slammed into him at full speed as it brought the club down. Sam and I tumbled through its legs confusing it as it turned to follow us. I tossed Sam away from the troll as Aragorn and Boromir grabbed the chain around its neck and began to pull. I darted in front of Boromir and grabbed onto the chain to help pull.

"Pull!" Aragorn yelled. We pulled with all our strength and it stumbled backwards and swung around to face us. Boromir and I did not have time to let go as the troll grabbed the chain and flung us against a wall. Boromir took the brunt of the hit, but it was still enough to stun both of us as my head collided with the pommel of Boromir's sword. Aragorn threw a knife into the neck of an approaching Orc giving us enough time to shake off the hit. We nodded to Aragorn and dived back into the fray. I was trying to keep an eye on the hobbits, but it was nearly impossible in the throng of Orcs. I managed to see Sam, Merry and Pippin hiding behind a pillar and I hoped they would stay there, out of sight and out of the fight. The troll was continuing to swipe left and right with its club killing the Orcs who got in the way. Legolas got in front of the troll and shot two arrows into it sending it stumbling back. Legolas jumped onto the ledge around the room and kept firing arrows at the troll who screamed and swung the chain around trying to hit Legolas, who was nimbly avoiding it. I fought my way to where Frodo was and did my best to keep the Orcs away from him. I saw that Merry, Pippin and Sam had gotten separated and Sam was fighting Orcs off with a frying pan. Merry and Pippin had made their way to where I was and were doing their best to kill the Orcs who were attacking. The troll turned and spotted us and I frowned as it lifted its club up. Merry and Pippin threw themselves to the side while I grabbed Frodo and rolled out of the way. I heard Aragorn shout for me and Frodo as we darted around one of the pillars to hide from the troll. We kept out of the trolls sight and Frodo breathed a sigh of relief when it looked as through the troll had left. The troll appeared in front of us and roared. I shoved Frodo behind me as I slashed at it with my sword. It roared again and backhanded me hard enough to seen me flying into a pile of Orcs who looked all too happy to see me. I grimaced as I got to my feet, it felt like a few of my ribs were broken and the Orcs noticed the hesitance. They smiled and leaped for me. I grit my teeth and slammed my hands down onto the ground. The pile of Orcs around me froze solid and it was all too easy to cut their heads off. I had hesitated using my powers because of the chance that one of the others could get hurt. I heard Frodo yell for Aragorn who was fighting his way through the mass to get to the hobbit whose ankle was clutched in the trolls hand and was trying to drag him off the ledge. Finally Frodo's grip on the pillar gave and the troll dropped him as he reeled backwards. Aragorn made it to Frodo's side clutching a large stake of some kind. Aragorn drove the stake into the trolls chest and it screamed. Pippin and Merry were throwing rocks at its head hoping to distract the troll from Frodo and Aragorn. The troll swiped its hand and sent Aragorn flying into a wall where he slumped and did not get back up.

"No!" I yelled and fought to get to his side. Frodo and I reached him at the same time and I tried unsuccessfully to wake Aragorn. I looked up to see the troll plunge the stake at Frodo. I shoved him out of the way and twisted to the ground as the stake hit the wall where my shoulder had been. I rolled under the stake and grabbed Frodo as we dodged the stake until the troll blocked our path. I pushed Frodo back and felt a searing pain as the stake plunged into my body. I felt it exit and slam into Frodo. I gasped and behind me I heard Frodo do the same. The troll snorted and released the shaft of the stake. All around us the Fellowship noticed what had happened and renewed their attack with fury. Sam was yelling for us, but I could not answer. Frost was spreading down the shaft of the stake and around the front and back of the wound where it was shoved through the bottom of my ribs. The frost was trying to close the wound but could not because the stake was still embedded in me. Behind me I heard Frodo still gasping and I realized I was doing the same thing. Sam, Gandalf and Boromir fought to reach us as my legs gave out I had enough sense left to fall on my less injured side so that I would not crush Frodo. I could only watch as the rest of the Fellowship fought the cave troll and managed to bring it down. Gandalf hurried over to us and I heard something shifting toward us from my other side and I brought my sword up to cut it down only to see that it was Aragorn. My sword wavered and the blade clattered to the ground as my strength drained away.

"Oh, no." Aragorn whispered as he tried to move us. I felt tears leave my eyes as I realized I could not hear Frodo breathing anymore. As gently as possible Aragorn moved Frodo out from behind me but the movement still caused me to cry out and give more than a few raspy curses. Behind me I heard a large inhale and then a groan followed by many sighs of relief.

"He is alive!" Sam cried and I let out my own gargled sigh of relief.

"Cainmar!" Frodo cried as he crawled to my side. Boromir pulled him away before he could reach me.

"Let me go! I have to help him!" Frodo yelled as he tried to get out of Boromir's grasp.

"Frodo you cannot help him right now. Leave it to Gandalf and Aragorn." Boromir said and Frodo went limp in his arms. I was sure I was not the only one who heard the hollowness in Boromir's voice. He thought I was going to die. Luckily it was going to take a lot more than this to kill me, but that did not mean it did not hurt. Gently Gandalf propped me up so that I was laying against the wall and I had to bite my lip to keep from yelling. I saw Aragorn reach for the shaft of the stake and I did not have the energy to tell him not to touch it.

"No Aragorn! Do not touch it, not with your bare skin." Gandalf ordered. Aragorn's hand stood scant moments away from the frozen wood and he jerked his hand back. Gandalf stood and collected his staff from the ground before standing over me. Ever so gently he tapped the stake with the end of his staff and the stake shattered into tiny frozen pieces. Immediately frost covered the gaping wound before much blood could pour out of the wound. Gandalf knelt next to me and murmured words of magic over me to try and heal the damage. It was not enough and we needed to leave. If I knew he would do it I would have told Gandalf to leave me here and go on, but he would not and that left me one option.

"The Elf." I whispered and saw Gandalf's eyes light with realization.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"No. There is no other choice." I answered. Gandalf nodded and looked around until he saw Legolas and gestured him forward and told the rest of the Fellowship to stand at the doors. From where I was leaning against the wall I would be invisible to them. Legolas knelt next to me and looked at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"Stop worrying Legolas, I am not dying today." I snapped and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"But that wound..." He trailed off.

"Would kill a human, yes, good thing I am not fully human." I told him.

"Legolas. Cainmar needs your help. I have done as much as I can to heal him and now he needs you."

"Of course." He answered immediately. "What can I do?"

"Cainmar is...unique among all the people's of Middle-earth. He can take life force from other creatures and people to heal himself. The older and stronger the person the better. This would not be asked of you if there were no other option, but we cannot linger here much longer." Gandalf explained. Legolas was looking at us with wide eyes before he slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you." Gandalf said in relief.

"Place your hand over my wound and close your eyes." I instructed. Legolas shifted so that he was kneeling in between my legs and then did as I told him. I pulled my mask down and leaned up to fastened my mouth to his. His lips parted in shock and I used that to draw out some of his life force. He shuddered and then he was kissing me in earnest. I gasped and his hold on me tightened and I found myself sitting partly in his lap. He was pouring his life force into me and I was not sure that he realized that he was doing it, too much more and he would not be able to fight as he was used to. I ripped myself away and ducked my head to pull my mask up. I looked up to see Legolas blinking in confusion as though he was not sure why it had suddenly stopped. I gently prodded the area of my wound and found that it was a little sore, but otherwise healed. Nearly all my strength had returned as well, for which I was glad. This strength would last for a while, but not much longer than that. It was borrowed energy, which meant that it would fade from me much faster than my own ever would. My other wounds had not been healed since I was using Legolas's hand to direct where the healing energy went.

"Thank you Legolas." I said and stood.

"That was..." He trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Interesting?" I supplied. The three of us walked out from behind the pillar much to the shock of the rest.

"I was going to say enjoyable." Legolas answered. I chuckled.

"Yes I could tell."

"You would not be the first male I have kissed." Legolas said and glided off to Boromir. Almost without thought my eyes found the figure of my father and I prayed to the Valar that he was not who Legolas had been speaking about. Frodo came running toward me and I caught him as he reached me.

"Cainmar! You are alright!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, thanks to Gandalf and Legolas." I told him.

"Very good. Now we should be on our way, lest we be caught again by the enemy. To the Bridge of Khazed-Dum!" Gandalf said and we took off into the caverns of Moira. Behind us I could hear thousands of Orcs swarming behind us and out of the side of my eyes I could see them crawling down from the ceiling and out of cracks in the ground. We were forced to stop as they surrounded us and we drew our weapons, ready for a fight to the death. With the Fellowship so close to me there was no way that I could use my abilities without hurting one of them so I was going to have to settle for my sword. Just as we were tensing to spring at the Orcs there was an earth shaking roar. The Orcs looked around worried at the sound, the roar came again and this time the Orcs screeched in terror and fled as fast as they could, up the columns and back through the cracks in the ground. An archway in front of us glowed red and the red glow got nearer as did the roaring.


	9. Chapter 9

"What is this new devilment?" Boromir asked with an edge of fear in his voice. Of all the countless dark creatures sleeping throughout Middle-earth the Dwarves just had to wake this one? Gandalf caught my eye and I shook my head at him. There was nothing I could do against this monster, it might be more reluctant to come near us with me here, but it would not stay cautious for long.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. It is beyond any of you. RUN!" Gandalf yelled and darted through another archway leaving the cavern of columns behind. Boromir raced down some steps only to teeter on the edge as they suddenly stopped. Legolas reached out and pulled him back from the edge. Gandalf stumbled in after us looking much older than I had ever seen him, like the weight of the world was suddenly resting on his shoulders. Aragorn looked to Gandalf with worry and fear evident on his face.

"Lead them on Aragorn! The bridge is near!" I heard Gandalf order. A sinking feeling was beginning to take up in my stomach at those words. It almost sounded as though he was not going to be going on with us. Behind us the roaring got louder and the red glow was drawing ever nearer. I watched with wide eyes as Gandalf actually shoved Aragorn in the direction of the steep stairs. The man was looking at him in confusion, Aragorn wanted something from Gandalf that the wizard was not going to give him.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf ordered. "Swords are of no more use here." The wizard walked past the confused Ranger who followed behind him. We ran down the steps until we reached a gap that was too large to step over. Legolas was the first to leap the gap and with his Elvish agility it was not difficult for him. A glance at Gandalf showed that he had a puzzled look and more than anything that worried me. Had I not been so gravely injured earlier it would have been no consequence to create a bridge over the gap for the others to cross, but as it was my powers were all but useless at the moment.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called and beckoned for the wizard to leap the gap and he did so. Arrows were beginning to fly through the air and a few of them narrowly missed Boromir and the hobbits. I was standing next to Aragorn and moved behind him and grabbed the bow off his back and began firing at the goblins.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir said and grabbed both hobbits before leaping the gap as well, as he leaped the chunk of stairs he had been on crumbled away making the gap bigger. I moved with Aragorn as he picked Sam up and tossed him across the gap to Boromir. Aragorn moved to Gimli next who shook his head.

"No, the lad goes first." he said.

"Cainmar." Aragorn said. I stowed the bow on Aragorn's back again and I grabbed Gimli as I pushed off as hard as possible from the steps. I narrowly made it and had no choice but to release Gimli in order to not fall off the side. I turned to see that Legolas was holding Gimli by his beard to keep him from falling into the cavern below.

"Not the beard!" Gimli cried. I saw the steps we had been on crumble away and the gap was now too large to jump. Arrows were still flying through the air at us and I grabbed Legolas's bow from his back and started firing again. Gandalf came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. There was a question in his hand and I cursed.

"Damnit! I do not have enough strength to make a bridge for them to cross. It is taking all my strength to keep upright!" I snapped as I fired another arrow with a little more force than was necessary. Gandalf removed his hand but did not move from behind me. Aragorn had his hand on Frodo's back to keep him steady and the arched doorway we had come through glowed red and a great roar shook the cavern. The doorway crumbled and the roof was beginning to fall. A great chunk of the roof fell and hit the stairs behind Aragorn and Frodo creating another large gap. They were now isolated from us and a quick look around showed that I was not the only one worried about this turn of events. I felt an arrow score a deep graze on the side of my breast and I cursed and staggered a little and Gandalf caught me before I could fall. I was so weak that I was unable to call the frost out to cover the arrow wound I had gotten and I felt the warm wetness of blood beginning to coat my side. I heard a loud crack and watched in horror as the column that Frodo and Aragorn were stand on began to collapse and sway. Aragorn had a death grip on the back of Frodo's clothing and was trying to keep his own balance.

"Hang on!" He yelled to the hobbit who looked just as frightened as the rest of us. "Lean forward!" He ordered before pushing the hobbit forward as the staircase leaned toward us.

"Come on!" Legolas said holding his arms open to catch them. The stairs crashed into ours and Legolas caught Aragorn while Boromir caught Frodo. The stairs fell to the side and into the cavern. I replaced the bow on Legolas's back and we ran down the remaining stairs toward the bridge. We passed through a room that was completely engulfed in flames.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf ordered and stopped to make sure we all passed him. "Fly!" He bellowed to us. The bridge was extremely narrow and I felt Boromir's hand on my back to steady me as we ran across the bridge. On the other side we stopped and I turned around to see that Gandalf had stopped halfway across the bridge and was facing the Balrog. It was a massive black creature with large wings and a great horned head. It roared at Gandalf and flames poured from it's mouth. It walked in great long strides after us only to stop at the start of the bridge.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf bellowed at the monster. I heard Frodo yell for Gandalf and I actually stumbled forward a step. The Balrog drew itself up to its full height and the sinking feeling I had got worse. All of us were watching in horror at the scene unfolding in front of us.

"Gandalf run!" I screamed not caring that the frost had left my throat leaving my real voice for all to hear.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" The words of magic rippled through me and I nearly doubled over from the force of them. Gandalf's staff was glowing white as he prepared to fight off the Balrog and I wanted nothing more than to look away, but I could not. The Balrog took one great step and was now standing in front of Gandalf with its large wings stretching from wall to wall. Gandalf looked tiny in comparison especially when he was balanced so precariously on the narrowest part of the bridge. The Balrog pulled a massive sword of flame from its person and raised it high. It brought its sword down on Gandalf only for it to be deflected by the bubble of magic surrounding the wizard. The sword shattered and the Balrog roared in anger at having been denied its kill. It raised a great fiery whip and cracked it. It was so loud that all of us flinched and I cried out.

"Go back to shadow." The Balrog placed one giant hoof further on the bridge to close the narrow gap between them.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf bellowed and slammed his sword and staff together before slamming the end of his staff against the bridge in front of him. A mighty crack echoed throughout the cavern. The Balrog snorted as though it was amused and took another step forward, as it did the bridge collapsed underneath it and the Balrog fell into the darkness below. I let out a sigh of relief and practically sagged against the wall I was leaning against. Gandalf grunted and turned to walk away only to have the end of the Balrog's whip wrap around his ankle and drag him down. He held onto the edge of the bridge and Frodo dashed forward only to be caught by Boromir. Before I was even aware of it I was running down the stairs toward Gandalf only to be caught around the waist by Aragorn.

"No!" I heard Boromir yell as he caught Frodo.

"Gandalf!" I heard Frodo scream.

"Damnit let me go!" I yelled at Aragorn who did not release his hold on me. "I can save him!" I screamed. My voice was so thick with tears that it was disguising my voice. Gandalf locked eyes with me and Aragorn before giving us a weak smile.

"Fly you fools!" He said and let go. My scream easily drowned out Frodo's and I felt Aragorn's arms around me slacken in disbelief. Tears were running down my face in torrents and sobs wracked my body as I stared at the place where Gandalf had been.

"Aragorn!" I heard Boromir yell. Aragorn paused and then turned away dragging me with him and dodging arrows. As we ran through the last of the Mines of Moria a numbing coldness took over me and the sobs stopped. Aragorn had hauled me up on his back and I did not even protest the action, I was too numb to care.


	10. Chapter 10

We ran out of the Mines and into bright sunlight where we all collapsed on the rocky ground. Merry, Pippin and Sam were sobbing great heart wrenching sobs and had I been able to feel anything I would have gone over to console them. Aragorn pulled me off his back and sat me on one of the rocks and knelt in front of me.

"Cainmar?" He asked. I didn't answer him. I was locked inside my thoughts. To me it was impossible that Gandalf could be dead. He was there when I had been born and as I grew up. He had been there when my mother had died and faded back into the earth. He was the one to help me put the broken pieces of my life back together. He was like the father I had never had, but always wanted. He stood by me when I refused the Crown of my people and when I decided to wander through the land.

"Cain!" Aragorn yelled and slapped me hard across the face. I was jolted out of my thoughts and was looking into his frightened eyes. I reeled back from him and he sighed in relief.

"We cannot stop here to mourn, we must make for the safety of Lothlorien." He told me gently. I nodded. He was right, this was not the place to mourn. He looked down and I saw his eyes widen at the blood soaked sleeve of his shirt. I could see the question in his eyes and I shook my head at him and stood to look around at the others. Boromir had tears falling down his face as he held back an angry Gimli who was demanding to go back into the Mines and exact revenge for Gandalf and his fallen kin. Legolas was wandering around looking so forlorn that it hurt to look at him. Aragorn stood to the side and wiped his sword clean before sheathing it. I had a small moment of panic as I looked around and could not see Frodo. I located him standing away from everyone with his back facing us, I could see his shoulders shaking and I knew he was crying.

"Legolas. Get them up!" Aragorn called. Boromir released Gimli who was no longer trying to get back into the Mines and was instead weeping. He turned to glare at Aragorn who stood his ground.

"Give them a moment! For pity's sake!" He snapped.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Cain, get them up!" He ordered as he reached for a tearful Sam and lifted him up. "On your feet Sam." Aragorn said and gently patted Sam's shoulder. Boromir, Legolas, Gimli and I got Merry and Pippin up with much shoulder patting and stroking of hair, but finally they were upright. I could see the haunted look in both Pippin and Gimli's eyes and I knew that they blamed themselves for Gandalf's death, Pippin because he had caused the skeleton to fall and Gimli because he had insisted on going to Moria in the first place. I was still numb inside and couldn't find it in me to tell them not to blame themselves.

"Frodo?" Aragorn asked as he looked around and did not immediately see him. I followed his line of sight and saw that Frodo was walking away. "Frodo!" He called to the hobbit. He stopped and turned to face Aragorn. The sight of his utterly heartbroken face caused my heart to clench in my chest.

Aragorn led us at a run away from Moira and no one spoke. As we ran I could see him glance back at me every now and then in concern. The sword wound I had gotten earlier was now also bleeding freely as well as the arrow graze. I kept my left arm as tight to my side as I could to try and staunch the bleeding, but it wasn't doing as much good as I had hoped it would. We paused for a rest after a little and I ripped a long strip off the bottom of my cloak to bind the wounds a little to try and stop some of the bleeding. It would hold until we reached Lothlorien and I could be tended to by one of the healers there. We started off again and Aragorn ran ahead across a stream and stopped to look down below. I knew he was seeing the woods of Lothlorien and I was glad for it. All the strength I had gotten back from Legolas was dwindling alarmingly low and I knew I would not last much longer. We ran down the hill and across the meadow into the woods of Lothlorien. Once inside we slowed to a walk and all talk ceased as the Fellowship looked around the woods. The silver trees towered over us with their gold leaves glinting in the sunlight that was able to filter through. Aragorn reached back to where I was and wrapped an arm around me to help me stagger along. I tensed at the contact and Aragorn ignored it as he moved us along. Behind us Gimli was gesturing the hobbits to his side with quiet words.

"Stay close young hobbits." Gimli said and grabbed Frodo's arm. "They say there is a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell...and are never seen again." If I was not in so much pain, nor so weak I would have laughed, but as it was it was taking all my willpower to keep upright and put one foot in front of the other. I saw Frodo look around wildly, as though someone had called his name. Galadriel was calling to him in his thoughts and I very nearly reached out to sooth him when I tripped over my feet and Aragorn had to tighten his hold so I did not fall.

"Mr. Frodo?" I heard Sam ask quietly having noticed Frodo's distress.

"Well! Here's one Dwarf she wont ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli said proudly only to be halted by two arrows in his face. All around us the Elves of Lothlorien appeared, all pointing arrows at us. Legolas had already drawn his bow and notched an arrow and had it pointing at one of the Elves. Aragorn held his hands up as best he could while still keeping me upright. Haldir stepped forward and glanced at me with concern before he glared at Gimli. I knew that Aragorn had not missed the look that Haldir had given me and I was sure that he would ask me about it soon enough.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." He said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Gimli growled at him but said nothing as the Elves led us further into the woods. Evening fell and we climbed high up into the trees. It took both Aragorn and Legolas to help me climb the stairs and I was breathing hard by the time we stopped on one of the branches of the Mellon trees. Haldir turned to us and spoke.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." (Welcome Legolas, Son of Thranduil.) Haldir spoke first to Legolas since he was royalty and then turned to me and bowed low. This time Aragorn was not the only one who was confused by the Elf's actions, Legolas was as well, but chose to say nothing.

"Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien." (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien.) Legolas responded. Haldir turned next to Aragorn.

"A, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen." (Oh, Aragorn of the Duendain, you are known to us.) Aragorn bowed his head in acknowledgment of Haldir.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli snapped at Haldir.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves, since the dark days." Haldir responded.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnu!" (I spit on your grave!) I closed my eyes at that. I was so tired and Gimli insulting the Marchwarden of Lorien was not not the best way to get him to allow us in.

 _No! Elseath, you must not close your eyes. I know you are tired and hurt, stay strong for a while longer._ The pleading voice of Galadriel echoed in my head. I was so relived to hear her voice after so many months that I obeyed her order and forced my eyes open. Aragorn moved us to slap his hand on Gimli's shoulder in reproach. Haldir looked as offended as he possibly could at Gimli's words.

"That! Was not so courteous." Aragorn said sharply. Haldir turned to look at Frodo and Sam with a look of fear and anger in his eyes.

"You bring great evil with you." He paused for a moment before continuing. "You can go no further!" Everyone but me and Aragorn turned to look at Frodo who was looking uncomfortable at all the attention.

"Boe ammen veriad lin. Andelu i ven!" (We need your protection. The road is fell!) Aragorn pleaded. Haldir responded in the negative to Aragorn's pleading, though he did shoot me another concerned glance and looked at my feet. I looked down and saw that blood was now dripping off me and staining the branch we were standing on. "Meerin le telim." (I wish that we may come with you.) Aragorn tried again and once again Haldir told him no. "Henio, aniron boe ammen i dulu lin!" (Please, understand, we need your support.) He spoke before switching to the Common Tongue. "Some of us are greatly injured and are in desperate need of medical aid." All of us were injured in some way, though I knew he was speaking more of me than the others. Legolas turned to look at Frodo who glanced at Sam. Sam looked away sadly and Merry and Pippin also looked at Frodo before they too turned away. Gimli looked at Aragorn and bowed his head. It was now becoming a constant battle to keep my eyes open and I felt myself sagging against Aragorn's side. Aragorn used his fingers to put pressure on part of my sword wound causing me to gasp loudly and bolt upright. The pain brought me out of my fading thoughts and I turned an unseen glare on Aragorn.

"Aragorn, these Elves will not help us. Let us take our injured and leave here." Gimli said.

"We cannot, Cain needs more healing than I can give him." Aragorn replied sharply.

"Aragorn!" Haldir said and pulled us away from the others to speak softly. He was telling us how he could not allow such evil into the woods of Lothlorien, no matter how injured we were. I very nearly snapped at Haldir before I remembered that I was unable to call forth frost to disguise my voice.

"Andelu i ven." (The road is very dangerous.) Aragorn said pleading once again. I looked back and saw that Frodo once again was looking uncomfortable and very much alone.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden Frodo. Do not carry the weight of the dead." Boromir told Frodo quietly. Haldir paused mid word as though he was listening to something that only he could hear. He sighed heavily and walked up to Frodo.

"You will follow me." He said and walked back to me and Aragorn before sweeping me out of Aragorn's arm and up into his own. I flinched as the movement pulled my wounds and Haldir tightened his hold on me. A caravan of Elves led us out of the woods with Haldir and me at the front. We stopped on a high ridge and looked out at a great glade of trees rising above us.

"Caras Gladhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." I smiled as I looked at the trees. To see them felt like coming home.


	11. Chapter 11

We climbed a winding way among the great trees and kept climbing until night fell around us. The blue glow of the moon combined with hanging lanterns was more than enough to light our way as we climbed the twisting stair that would lead us to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. We passed platform after platform until we reached a great white Palace in the trees. It was lit with silvery light and had a curving walkway that led to low stairs which led to an archway. We gathered at the archway and Haldir reluctantly handed me over to Aragorn who did not bother with standing me up and instead held me in his arms as though I was a child. The Fellowship watched as a glowing couple descended the stair hand in hand, surrounded by a light so bright that it was hard to make them out. The Fellowship could not contain their looks of awe as they watched the couple. Aragorn shifted me slightly to touch his head in greeting to the couple, followed by a small bow. The light surrounding the couple lowered until they were clearly visible to us and they halted in front of us. Galadriel's eyes locked on Frodo and I knew she was conversing with him while Celeborn spoke out loud.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Aragorn flinched and looked away.

"Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" As he spoke Galadriel's eyes flickered to Aragorn who looked up. "For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Gray did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." She said slowly. Aragorn nodded as Celeborn turned to look at her and Legolas was the one to add detail to the story she started.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Gimli did not even seem to notice the insult to his kin.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." _''What purpose?''_ I thought bitterly. _''He is dead, he no longer has a purpose in anything.''_ I felt Galadriel's eyes on me and I knew she had heard my thought.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin." Galadriel said gently to Gimli. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel shifted her focus to someone behind us and soon afterword I heard Boromir weeping quietly.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said. I could feel what little hope the others had shrivel up into nothing at his words.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true." She looked to me now and the smallest of smiles lit her face. Celeborn finally allowed his eyes to drift to me and his eyes grew worried when he saw the amount of blood dripping from me and that had already pooled on the ground.

"Your companion will be tended to for injuries." He told us and Haldir stepped forward to take me from Aragorn. I reached for the blonde haired Elf when Galadriel's voice stopped both of us.

"No, Aragorn will tend the injuries. Haldir will go with them." She said. Anger was the first emotion to break through my numb shell and my eyes fair glowed with it.

 _What!_ I shrieked as loudly as possible. _Have you lost all sense? He cannot tend to me!_

 _Elseath! This is not the time to hide things from the Fellowship! With Gandalf now gone you are their best chance at successfully completing this quest. You are their only hope. You can no longer afford to conceal yourself away from them. Allow your father to tend to you._

 _I would rather bleed out!_ I snapped at her. Her eyes darkened and the aura around her also darkened, both Celeborn and Haldir shifted away from her. I knew that was a low thing to have said. Galadriel and Celeborn both viewed me as one of their children and for me to have said I would rather die would have been a sure way to make her angry. Thinking about how Gandalf had been more of a father to me than the man who was supposed to had rekindled the writhing anger I had for the man.

"You will do no such thing." She told me darkly. I knew that I had really made her angry when she spoke out loud to me. All the Fellowship flinched away from her but I was gazing back at her with determination blazing in my eyes.

 _Tell Haldir to take me, or I will roll out of Aragorn's arms and down these steps and tend to my own injuries._ I threatened.

 _Do so and I will tell Aragorn exactly who you are in front of everyone._ She shot back. She had trapped me and she knew it. I screamed my frustration in my head and she flinched at it.

 _Damnit! Fine! But Haldir carries me. I will need him no matter what to help heal my wounds._ I growled at her. She bowed her head in agreement and gestured for Haldir to take me from Aragorn. I was so eager to be out of Aragorn's arms that I all but rolled into Haldir's. He quickly caught me and gave me a mildly irritated look for my actions.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel said and dismissed us. We descended the stairs quickly and when we reached the bottom I had a white knuckled grip on the front of Haldir's cloak and he gestured for Aragorn.

"Come with me, the rest of your companions will be shown to their sleeping spaces." With that he was off through the trees with Aragorn behind him.

"I do not like this." I said only loud enough for Haldir to hear.

"What you like does not matter, this is Lady Galadriel's will and you would do well to not anger her further." Haldir responded.

"Her will or not I would rather bleed out than have him know." I spat the words out and Haldir actually stopped and looked down at me with wide eyes. Behind us Aragorn stopped and spoke worriedly.

"What is it? Is he alright?"

"Is that what you told her, that angered her so?" Haldir asked ignoring Aragorn as he continued walking.

"And if it is?" I snapped. Haldir just shook his head in disbelief.

"Haldir? I do not understand why we cannot tend to Cain with the others?" Aragorn asked.

"You still go by that awful name?" Haldir asked with disapproval strong in his voice.

"What do you mean? Is Cainmar not his real name?" Aragorn demanded.

"Of course it is-" My hand on Haldir's neck stopped his words he looked down and saw the promise in my eyes that while I might be weak at the moment I was still close enough to prove damaging to him if he finished those words. We stopped in a secluded part of the woods and Haldir sat me as gently on the ground as possible. I still grunted in pain at the movement and Haldir knelt next to me and began divesting me of my weapons and placing them in a steadily growing pile beside me and yet out of arms reach.

"You seem to be better armed than some armies I have seen." Aragorn commented dryly. I said nothing as Haldir pulled the last knife from my person. Haldir moved in front of me so that Aragorn couldn't see me as he moved my cloak aside to better look at me. He sucked in a breath at the sheer amount of blood covering my side and I saw a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Dilthen Frost, why did you not say something to your companions?" (Little Frost.) He demanded as he looked at the slashed open side of my outer vest and tunic. He cut the bindings that were holding my breasts, not that the cloth strips were holding on by much. The blow that the Orc had dealt me had nearly cut them through and then the arrow the goblin had hit me with had not helped much. He pulled my mask down and noted my cut lip as well as the dried blood that covered the side of my face and the various bruises on my face. He motioned Aragorn over to look at the wounds on my side and I turned my head so that he could not see my face. Aragorn gasped as he saw the amount of blood and then the wound itself. He used his hand to prod the length of the wound until his hand reached the side of my breast and he froze. There was a beat of complete silence before Aragorn removed his hand and stared at it in confusion which moments later morphed into horrified realization. I sighed and used my hand to pull my hood down and then pushed the cloak off my shoulders, allowing my long hair to tumble around me. I turned my head to look at Aragorn and saw that he looked utterly shocked and horrified. I could tell that he was thinking back through our journey till this point. About all the things we had been through and how I had done the same if not more amount of labor than the rest of them.

"Haldir?" He choked out. The look on his face turned to one that was hoping that Haldir was going to tell him that I was just a very pretty boy and not in fact a woman. I answered for him.

"Yes. I am a girl." I snapped at the stunned man. Aragorn flinched at the very female sound of my voice.

"I cannot tend to her. You must send for one of the female healers." Aragorn stated.

"The Lady Galadriel has said that you will tend to her wounds." Was Haldir's response.

"I cannot. It would not be proper for me to do so."

"There is not time to debate this. She cannot afford to lose anymore blood." Haldir snapped.

"He cannot help me and you know this Haldir. You know exactly why Lady Galadriel sent you with us. To serve the same purpose Legolas did in Moria." I said. That caught Aragorn's attention.

"Your wound, the one you received from the troll? Legolas healed it?"

"So that was what I sensed when I saw you. It was not only your life force inside you, but the Mirkwood Prince's." Haldir mused as though I had solved a puzzle for him.

"Legolas knew?" Aragorn asked.

"No. He thought I was a man, same as everyone else." I told him. "Haldir, if you would not mind?"

"I am not to heal them all the way, only enough to bring you out of danger and then allow the Ranger to tend to them." Haldir told me.

"Rather leave them be. They would not kill me anyway." I griped.

"No, but Lady Galadriel would rather you not spend the next many months sleeping to regain what you have lost." Haldir answered and before Aragorn could speak he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, having done this for me before he immediately opened his mouth and I pulled back a little so that I could draw his life force from him. I felt the bleeding stop and the wounds begin to grow smaller, all too soon Haldir pulled away, breaking the connection with a faint smile on his lips.

"What was that?" Aragorn asked with a small note of awe in his voice.

"Elseath is unique in in the regard that she in the only person in all of Arda able to take the life force from a person or creature and use it to heal herself." Haldir explained. "Now you should be able to tend to her wounds."

"I cannot. It is not proper." Aragorn repeated.

"There would be no impropriety for you to tend to her. A father always has-"

"Haldir!" I raised my voice in warning, he ignored me and kept speaking.

"The right to tend to his daughter." He finished. I closed my eyes to try and control the anger surging through me. Had I been strong enough the very air around us would have surpassed the frigid temperature that had been present during our attempt to cross the mountain pass. I opened my eyes to see Aragorn staring at me in complete disbelief. Now that I was no longer going to bleed out I stumbled to my feet and quickly gathered my weapons and replaced them before pulling my cloak back around my shoulders and stumbling away. I heard a scramble and the sound of footsteps too heavy to belong to Haldir following behind me. I quickened my pace and listened for the sound of the rest of the Fellowship. They were not far and I changed direction so that I was heading toward them. Aragorn was jogging to try and catch up with me and we broke through the trees into the clearing where the others were waiting.

"Elseath!" Aragorn called and grabbed my wrist. "Did you know this whole time? Did you know who I was?" He demanded. I whirled around and punched him in the jaw as hard as I could, which was not as hard as I would have liked. He fell to the ground looking shocked.

"How dare you call me by that name!" I yelled at him. Around us the Fellowship were watching us with confused looks. "You lost that right a long time ago!" I growled the last part at him.

"Aragorn?" Legolas asked. "Who is this girl?"

"This is-" He started and I cut him off.

"Finish those words and there will be one less member of this Fellowship." I snarled. I wrapped one arm around my chest to put pressure on the wounds, while they might not have been bleeding any longer they still needed cleaning and binding.

"Cainmar?" Boromir asked. I turned to look at him and saw that he was focused on my cloak. He looked up and met my eyes, his own were wide with the realization he had come to. "You are Cainmar, are you not?"

"Yes." My answer unfroze the Fellowship who burst into conversation. The most vocal being Gimli about having had a girl accompanying them so far on this journey. I ignored them in favor of watching Legolas who was looking between me and Aragorn before he went nearly as white as snow and carefully backed out of Aragorn's sight and reach. I gathered he had figured out the relationship between the two of us considering I did have a few of my father's features. I locked eyes with Legolas and spoke.

"Legolas. I need help tending to my wounds." I said. Aragorn got to his feet and moved toward me.

"No. He will not be tending to your wounds." I turned my blazing eyes on him and he did not back down nor even flinch.

"Sit down before I make you." I told him.

"No."

"Let me make this abundantly clear to you. I am far more deadly than any one person here could possibly be. Let there be no mistake when I tell you that I do not need both arms to follow through my threat. If you do not move and allow Legolas to help me then he will do so over your unconscious body." I said darkly. Aragorn must have seen there was no bluff in my eyes because he quickly backed down and moved aside so that Legolas could join me. I walked away from the group and to another clearing for some privacy. I had no problem stripping down in front of the others, but Aragorn would probably die of shock and no matter how angry I was with him I knew that with Gandalf gone this Fellowship could not afford to lose Aragorn. Though I was loathe to admit it he was a great healer having studied under Elrond and a good fighter, as well as a good leader. I used my free hand to rip my cloak off and tossed it to the ground. I made short work of my vest before tossing that with my cloak as well and pulled my bloodstained tunic off. Legolas was looking anywhere but at my naked torso and I snapped at him.

"For Valar's sake Legolas. I know you have seen a woman's breasts before!" He jerked and his mouth dropped open in shock at my crude language. I sat on a nearby tree root and waited for Legolas to collect himself before he came over to me and went to work tending my wounds. Galadriel must have known where I was going to end up because there were bowls of clean water and bandages as well as a fresh tunic and vest.

"You knew all this time did you not?" Legolas asked softly.

"Yes." I told him and winced as he dabbed at the sword gash with some herb that the Elves had left for us. "I have always known who my father was. My mother never kept it a secret from me."

"Aragorn did not know of you. If he had he would have spoken of it to me, he would never have left your mother, he would never have left you. You should not hate him for what he did not know." I startled at his words.

"You think I hate him because he was never in my life?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't you?"

"No. I hate him because he killed my mother." I said.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt a familiar twinge in my heart, that was always there when I spoke of my mother. It was followed by a feeling of loss and emptiness and I swallowed hard. Legolas's head jerked up to meet my eyes at my words.

"Aragorn would not have killed her." He told me with anger.

"He condemned her to death the moment he tossed her aside for his precious Arwen." I sneered the name.

"What do you mean?"

"My mother was very special. She was something very few people ever get the chance to meet. A Maia in human form." Legolas's hands on my sides went still and dropped away as he gasped. I ignored him and kept on with the story. "When she met Aragorn, it was her Begetting Season. The kind of Maia my mother was meant that she would only have one Begetting Season, some have more than one and other never do. Like any good mother she sought only the best mate for her child, the strongest, most talented and most attractive. She had her choice of any of the races. She did not chose the Dwarves because of their isolated nature and desire for jewels above all else. She did not chose the Istari, because while they were wise and good natured above all else, they were want for power, nor did she chose the Elves, because while they were strong, talented and beautiful they lacked the same thing all the others did. A connection and regard for all the races. So she chose the race of Man. Man was fallible, but quickly learned from their mistakes and made to ensure that the past did not repeat. Man did not see themselves as better than the other races, of course some Men did, but to her the majority did not. Once she had decided upon the race she sought the best of Man and found Aragorn. A man who was a king by right, but had shunned his birthright because he did not think himself worthy of the Crown. He did not want to lead the race of Man, he wanted to help them. He lived with the Elves from a baby and had the beauty of them. He was kind to the Dwarven people and possessed their stout strength, and found himself good friends with an Istari and possessed the wisdom of one. When they met Aragorn was undecided about his feelings for the Elf maid and my mother became his confidant and friend after many months. My mother soon realized that not only was this the man she needed, but that she had come to love him as well. She told Aragorn of her feelings for him and he reciprocated them, before they laid together my mother told him that she had a great wealth of magic inside her that would allow her to love only once and should the one she love cast her aside she would perish. Knowing that Aragorn still laid with her and thus I was conceived. Days later Aragorn was forced to leave with the Rangers and my mother promised that once she got her affairs in order she would follow after him. Two months after that Aragorn left her for the Elf maid and my mother shattered. She would not die until I was born and able to care for myself. That was when she found Gandalf. He took her in and cared for her until I was born, and then he cared for me as I watched my mother waste away into the ghost of a woman. When I was twenty-three she finally died." I finished my story and saw that Legolas we looking at me with wide eyes.

"You should not despair, you will see your mother again." He told me softly.

"No I will not, and that is why I am so angry with him. He took my mother from me and I will never see her again." I snapped.

"What do you mean? You will see her in Valinor." I gave a humorless laugh.

"My mother was no mere Maia. She was Beira the Frost Queen."

"What?" Legolas breathed the question.

"Now you understand. Because of her title, my mother did not go back to Valinor."

"She faded into the earth. The Elves all felt her passing and we mourned her." He paused for a moment before his eyes went wide. "That makes you the Frost Queen." He exclaimed.

"No. I turned away from the Crown a long time ago. The Frost Throne sits empty and most likely will until the world falls into destruction." I told him.

"For how much you say you dislike him, you are acting a lot like Aragorn." Legolas said coldly.

"You are wrong. I did not turn from the Crown because I felt I was unworthy of it. I turned away because I did not want to be Queen. I did not feel that was where my path lay. There are some who disagree with my decision."

"Gandalf?"

"Along with Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn to name a few."

"They are right. Whether you want it or not that Crown belongs to you. It is a birthright that only you can claim. For what it is worth I think that you would make a good Queen." Legolas said as he finished binding my wounds. I looked at him for a few moments before asking my question.

"Why do you think that?"

"You care greatly for the hobbits and for the others on this quest. You risked your very life to try and protect Frodo. You knew what the consequences for that might be, yet you did it still. You see the beauty in the world around you and cherish it. You hate your father and yet you tried to save him when he was injured in the mines. Even though you were injured and grief stricken you carried on. You possess great strength. All of that makes for a good ruler. The Elves can sense the discord in the world. It makes sense now that I know that there is not a ruler for the Frost people. That discord is not a good thing. The Frost cannot be without a ruler for long, you know that." Legolas said. I was shocked that he had noticed all those things, or that he had even been taking notice of me in the first place.

He stood and bowed to me before leaving the clearing and leaving me to my thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

I moved from the tree root I had been sitting on and stretched out in the soft grass. Moments later I felt someone settle next to me.

"He is right, you are not who you were when you denied the Crown all those years ago." Galadriel said softly.

"Perhaps, but is this really what I was meant to do? To take up this Crown?" I asked.

"The Frost are a strong people, but not even they can remain leaderless for much longer. Already they are beginning to spiral down and soon they will become no more than a mindless hoard. They need you." I was silent as I looked up at the star filled sky and thought over her words. Was I really ready for this? To step into that desperately needed position?

"I have never sought power, I have always run from it."

"That is why there can be no other for that Crown. Because you did not seek power where it was offered you have become the best choice to lead them. You will be a just and fair Queen, unlike any other in all of Middle-earth."

"I think...that perhaps you are right. I have spent so long running from this that I do no know how to stop. I look at Frodo and I wonder how I can do any less than him. He had the chance to walk away from all of this and return to his warm and safe home, but he did not. He accepted this charge and has born it with great courage. It is time that I do the same. I want to be better than my father, not hindered by his same weakness." I told her and stood.

"Gandalf wanted me to accept this and I think he would be proud to see that I finally am. I just wish he was here to see it." I told her sadly Galadriel stood as well. She looked at me with all the pride of a mother and I smiled, yes I was doing the right thing.

"Very well. Let us begin." She said and I took a deep breath before speaking in a strong clear voice.

"I Elseath, daughter of the Frost Queen Beria and Aragorn, heir to the Throne of Gondor, Crown Princess by birthright to the Frost Throne do here and now accept that which is mine by blood and bone. I do now at this time pledge my life and service to the Frost people whose needs I will always place above my own. By the price of blood I take the Crown, to be mine forever more until the world shall fall into nothing." As I started the words a freezing cold descended into the woods of Lothlorien as the Frost people passed into the woods to witness my pledge. Their whispers whipped through the woods and rose to a roaring sound as I took the silver knife offered to me by Galadriel and used it to cut a deep line across my palm. As the blood touched the ground under me it froze and turned white. I felt a deep chill move through me and settle into the very depth of my soul. I watched as my skin lost its tan color and turned the color of new snow. Icy blue patterns etched themselves into my skin in swirls. My eyesight sharpened ever more, as did my hearing and a weight settled onto the top of my head. I knew it was the Frost Crown and I wondered what it would look like. Mother had told me that when I took over the Throne my Crown would be different than the one she had, as each ruler was different. She also told me that my hair and eyes would change color. I already knew what color my hair would turn. When I had taken possession of my mothers sword the jewel in the pommel turned from white to sapphire blue. I felt my wounds completely close and my clothes shattered off me in frozen pieces to be replaced with a silvery-blue gown that fell around me and pooled on the ground. It had a deep V that went nearly to my navel and showed off more of the swirling patterns. It had no sleeves and instead had thin straps that went down the length of my back, exposing all of my back. My nails had also lengthened enough to be deadly should the occasion call for it. The whispers became excited as the transformation was completed and I saw hundreds of thousands of swirling figures bow to me followed by their whispers.

"The Queen is come."

"She has returned to us."

"We are saved." And various others of that nature. Galadriel also bowed low to me and stood with a beaming smile on her face.

"I Galadriel, Lady of Light have witnessed the vows spoken and the ascension of the new Queen of the Frost, by what name will you be known to us?"

"I am Rhew." I told her and was surprised to find that my voice had also changed. It has always been beautiful, but now it was absolutely stunning.

"Long may be the days of Queen Rhew, may she be a fair and just Queen." I nodded to her and turned to face my people and bowed low to them. The whispers turned to a shriek of delight and joy as they rejoiced. Moments later they faded away and warmth and quiet returned to the woods of Lothlorien. I reached up to pull the crown from my head so that I could look at it. It was a combination of small ice covered branches woven together and had longer blue branches woven through it so that they stuck out at odd places and were even woven together at some places. It was stunning and not large and gaudy like it could have been, it very much suited me and I smiled as I gazed at it.

"It suits you well Rhew." Galadriel told me softly and I smiled at her.

"Yes I think it does." I turned to the nearby pool of water and saw that my eyes and turned from lilac to a silvery color that looked very much like Mithril. I was stunned by my appearance, I had never thought myself overly beautiful, but I had to admit that I was stunning to look at. The pallor of my skin made the scar through my eyebrow and eyelid look blood red and my lips were the color of the reddest rubies. I was both beautiful and deadly, just like the Frost that I commanded.

"Will you return to the others?" She asked me.

"Yes. I am still a part of this quest and I intend to see it all the way through." I told her straightening from the pool side. As I walked back to her I noticed that the ground under my bare feet turned to frost and I left a trail of it behind me. We walked back through the trees toward the clearing where the others were and just before we reached it Galadriel stopped and bowed to me before leaving. I could hear the others talking about the frigid cold that had suddenly descended into the woods and then left just as suddenly. I moved through the trees and into the clearing where all conversation ceased. I noticed with some shock that Haldir was standing with the others. The moment he saw me he dropped to his knees and bowed. Legolas was quick to follow while the others were looking at me confused. I motioned for Legolas and Haldir to stand and they did so with some reluctance.

"Lady Queen. It is good to see you." Legolas said. I smiled at him and gave a lilting laugh that had all the men slightly leaning toward me.

"I have yet to address you as Prince in the course of the journey, and I doubt I will start now. There is no need for you to address me so formally Legolas." I told him and saw that he was now smiling.

"I am glad that you have taken my words to heart Elseath, or have you a different name now?" He asked.

"I do. I have been given the name Rhew." Legolas nodded as did Haldir.

"I can only assume that you were the cause of the cold that filled the woods of Lothlorien a little ago?" Haldir asked.

"Yes. My people came to welcome me and watch as I accepted my Crown."

"I was concerned when Legolas returned and you did not, so I remained. Now that I have seen you well I will take my leave and allow you to rest." He bowed once again and moved away.

"Haldir." I called stopping him. "Thank you." He bowed again and left.

"You mean to tell me this is the same lass that has been with us the whole time?" Gimli demanded. "She looks nothing like the other one." He added.

"I shall be more than happy to explain things, but for the moment I would like to speak with Aragorn and Legolas alone." I told them. Immediately Boromir gathered the hobbit and dragged Gimli away muttering about going to find some food, leaving the three of us alone in the clearing. Aragorn was staring at me like he was trying to fit the pieces of a puzzle together and was unable to.

"I do not understand. Your appearance has changed and you wear a crown upon your head, but I do not understand how." Aragorn said. I settled myself on a tree root and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Where my body touched the tree a covering of frost appeared.

"My mother was a very special woman, not that you seemed to care. She was a Maia who had taken a human form. She was Beira the Frost Queen." I told him bluntly. Aragorn blinked and looked to Legolas who refused to meet his gaze.

"That is not possible. She was a human woman, a woman of considerable magical ability, but human none the less. Her name was Carris."

"Oh, so you remember her name? I would have figured that you had forgotten all about her when you killed her." I said calmly. Aragorn flinched. Legolas was now glaring at Aragorn with a look that said he would be more than willing to hit the Ranger given an opportunity.

"Did you care?" Legolas demanded.

"Care about what?" Aragorn shot back.

"What would happen to Carris when you chose Arwen?"

"Yes Aragorn, did you even spare a thought for the pain you would be putting my mother through when you tossed her aside like she was nothing?" I asked softly. He did not answer and refused to meet our gazes.

"She loved you more than her own life. She loved you enough to die for you. She never once hated you or felt anger for what you did to her, and now because of you. I will never see my mother again." I told him in the same soft voice. He jerked his head up and looked at me with confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"Aragorn, she was an Elemental Monarch. They do not go to Valinor when they die. They fade back into the earth. Through your careless actions you killed the Frost Queen. I would be well within my right to kill you for such a transgression, but your life is not mine to take. You answer to the new Frost Queen." Legolas snapped. Aragorn flinched at his words but would not meet my gaze.

"Legolas is right. Your life is mine to do with as I please. My mother loved you and were you not also my father I would strike you down, the fate of this quest be damned, but you are far too important to kill. It is a mark of highest dishonor for one of the Frost people to kill their parents, and I will not dishonor both myself and my people by taking your life." At that Aragorn looked up and met my gaze. I saw tears in his eyes, but they were not in fear that I would kill him. They were tears of regret. In his eyes I saw that he truly had loved my mother and did deeply regret what he had done to her, but more than that I saw how deeply he regretted having never known and been there for me. I stood and glided down from the tree root until I stood in front of him. He did not flinch or back down. He simply gazed at me with tears in his eyes. I lifted my hand and lightly traced the line of his jaw. Where I touched him a line of frost spread out and though he flinched at the painful cold he did not move away.

"You truly did love her. I can see the regret in your eyes, how this has haunted you all these many years." I murmured.

"Yes." He choked out.

"Then be free of your burden and guilt. She lived loving you and she died loving you and with a smile on her face." I whispered and pulled my hand away from his face. He fell to his knees and began to sob.

"Come Legolas, let us go and see if the others found something to eat." I walked out of the clearing with Legolas trailing behind me and was met by Haldir.

"The rest of your companions are dining with the Lord and Lady. Would you like to join them?" He asked.

"Yes. Some food would be good." I answered. Haldir led us a staircase to one of the platforms and long before we reached it I could hear the laughter of the Fellowship as they ate. This was sure to be one of the more interesting dinners they would ever attend. Galadriel was right, it was time I stopped hiding myself and my past from everyone. It was time they knew the truth of who I was.


	14. Chapter 14

We appeared in the archway and Celeborn was the first to spot us. His eyes widened when they saw me and he quickly got to his feet to bow to me, Galadriel followed along with the rest of the Fellowship.

"My Lady." Boromir said with a note of awe in his voice. I looked to Galadriel who smiled.

"I took the liberty of filling your companions in about your recent change in appearance." I nodded and took my seat next to her.

"Did you also tell them that Aragorn is my father?" I asked calmly. There was a loud clattering of forks and knives being dropped and I was sure that I heard Boromir choke on his drink. I took a calm sip of my own drink before looking at the rest of the group. They were all staring at me and Gimli actually had his mouth open mid bite. Boromir on the other hand was still coughing and Pippin was pounding him on the back in an attempt to help him. Finally Boromir regained his ability to breathe before rasping out a question.

"What?"

"Going from your reactions I would say that she did not tell you."

"You can not just throw something in our laps like that and expect no reaction." Gimli said.

"So that is what he was talking about when the two of you came back into the clearing. I take it then that he was not aware that you existed?" Boromir asked.

"No Boromir, I was not aware. Though I had heard rumors of a female Ranger that came into camp when I was not there, and stayed mostly in the North." Aragorn said as he walked into the room. I quickly glanced at him and saw that all traces of his break down were gone. The only thing that remained was a slightly blue line down his jaw where I had touched him.

"I was not aware that they spoke of me to you."

"They did not, they spoke of you when they thought I was not listening." He answered as he took a seat next to Boromir.

"Does this mean that you are going to stop looking like you want to hit him all the time?" Pippin asked innocently. I laughed and Merry quickly elbow is cousin in the ribs.

"I was not aware that you had noticed Pippin."

"Well. Sometimes when he moved near you I would catch a glimpse of your face and you always looked angry."

"In all fairness Your Grace, we all had taken notice of you when Gandalf told Aragorn to avoid being near you if he could. At the time we merely thought that you were dangerous and more wild than man and that was the reason for the warning." Boromir explained.

"Did Gandalf know you were a girl?" Merry asked.

"Of course he did. Gandalf all but raised me." I told him.

"What happened to your mother?" Pippin asked. I saw Aragorn freeze beside Boromir and Merry actually punched his cousin in the shoulder.

"Pippin! You cannot ask someone something like that!" he snapped.

"It is alright Merry. He meant no harm. My mother got very sick after I was born. It was why Gandalf stayed with us. She passed when I was twenty-three." There was a moment of silence before Sam asked his question.

"If you do not mind me asking Your Highness, how old are you now?" I smiled at Sam and his face took on a dreamy quality as did the others.

"Please Sam, no need for formality. I may be a Queen now, but I was first your companion and if you would like, your friend."

"I would like that very much." Frodo said with a smile.

"I was forty years last week." I told Sam.

"You look far younger. Do you age like an Elf?" Sam asked. I had noticed while we traveled that Sam had a great interest in anything Elvish and often asked Legolas questions.

"No Sam. Aragorn is of the Duendain line and they are blessed with long life and slow aging, something he passed onto me. Now that I have taken the Throne of my people I will remain looking like this for eternity."

"So you are immortal then?" Boromir asked.

"I am now. The Frost Queen is something called an Elemental Monarch. There are only ever five in existence at a time. The Frost Queen, the Fire King, the Earth King, the Wind King and the Water King. The Frost Throne is always occupied by a woman, the others may be either a male or a female. The first of the Elemental Monarch's were Maiar, lesser spirits of the Valar who came to Middle-earth when the first people's came into being. They were given these titles by Eru to control the elements that were running unchecked across Middle-earth. Over the many Ages most the Maiar found mates and had children and those children then took over the Throne. Unlike many races and creatures the blood of a Maia never lessens over time. Only someone who was at the least half Maia could hold the Throne and be able to control the element and the people that came with it. Each of the elements had people born of that element, for example I am Queen of the Frost people. No doubt you felt the cold that settled into the woods a little while ago? That was the arrival of my people coming to watch my coronation as Queen. My mother was different. She felt no urge to have children and was the only original monarch left, all the others answered to her." I explained to the awe filled hobbits and Dwarf, even Boromir was interested in the history.

"So do the others now answer to you too?" Frodo asked.

"I do not know Frodo, my mother never said."

"Yes, they will. While Maia blood does not dilute, Rhew is what they would call Pure. All the knowledge that Rhew's mother possessed passed to her when she assumed the Throne. Soon enough the other Kings will come to pay homage to her." Galadriel answered. I looked at her in surprise. I truly hadn't thought that they would answer to me, not once my mother passed.

"Wait since you are Aragorn's daughter that makes you a Princess of Gondor!" Merry said with excitement.

"No Merry. I will never be able to sit upon the Throne of Gondor." I told him.

"Why not?"

"Because Gondor is the Throne of Man, and I am not human anymore. Perhaps if I was still half human I could." I told him gently.

"It matters not. It is blood that decides it, and by blood you have as much right to it as your father." Celeborn said, speaking for the first time since I had entered the room.

"Come. We should get some rest. It has been a long day for all of us." Aragorn said gently changing the subject. A wave of sorrow swept through the Fellowship at the reminder. I nodded and rose from the table followed by everyone else. We all said our good nights to Celeborn and Galadriel before moving back to the space we had been allotted.

When we reached our beds the hobbits settled down on them as a haunting song began to echo through the trees. The Elves were singing for the loss of Gandalf and I felt frozen tears begin to slide down my face at their words. Merry sat up listening to the song as Legolas passed by with a silver jar for water in his hands. Gimli was already asleep in his bed and Aragorn was next to him sharpening his sword as he too listened to the words.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said softly and Merry looked at him.

"What do they say about him?"

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He replied. Sam was crouched down making his bed and turned to Merry.

"I bet they do not mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." He stood and cleared his throat.

"The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green..." Gimli snored loudly from beside Aragorn.

"Or after thunder...silver showers..." Aragorn turned to Gimli in annoyance and harshly swatted the Dwarf's pillow eliciting a grunt from him.

"Came falling like a...rain of flowers..." He sat down on his bed and groaned. "Oh that does not do them justice by a long road." Sam grumbled to himself.

"I thought it was beautiful Sam. Gandalf would have liked it. He used to light them off for me during the summer when it was too warm to be inside and yet too early to go to bed." I said with sad smile on my lips. I watched as Aragorn walked over to where Boromir was sitting away from everyone and I followed after him.

"Take some rest. These boarders are well protected." Aragorn said gently. We took a seat on either side of him and Boromir shivered in the cold that now wafted off me. The root under me froze, but Boromir and Aragorn paid it no heed.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, ''Even now, there is hope left.'' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope. My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our...our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I – I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored."

"That is a heavy burden to place upon any person's shoulders. I have no doubt you will do it Boromir. You are a loyal and good son." I told him gently. Boromir turned to me with wide eyes, shining with doubt, but also the merest hint of hope.

"Have you ever seen it?" He asked us. "The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" He was lost in his memories and his voice took on an edge of wistfulness as he spoke about the city. I had to admit that the way he described it, it sounded beautiful. And now I wish that I had gone with Gandalf to visit the great city.

"I have seen the White City, long ago." Aragorn said softly.

"And you My Lady? Have you ever seen it?"

"No. I made sure to never venture too close to Gondor or Mordor when I did leave the North, but now I wish that I had. It sounds beautiful." I said quietly.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "The Lords and Lady of Gondor have returned!" Aragorn smiled slightly before looking away.

"Perhaps one day we will." I whispered in agreement, though my heart was not in it. We moved with Boromir back to his bed and waited for him to fall asleep before Aragorn gestured for me to follow him. We moved across the clearing for the others so that we wouldn't wake them with our conversation.

"Why did you never venture near Gondor or Mordor?" He asked.

"After my mother died I developed an apathy for the race of Men. To me it was their fault she had died, I see now that I was wrong, she chose to die and I doubt there would have been anything in Middle-earth or Valinor that would have convinced her to stay. In my hatred I shunned Men and most other races, interacting with them only if there was no other choice. I wanted nothing to do with Gondor and Gondor wanted nothing to do with me. More than that Mordor was the real reason I never went near the White City."

"What do you mean?"

"There was an unspoken arrangement between Sauron and I. I would leave him alone and give Mordor a wide berth and in return he would leave me to my own doings."

"You had an arrangement with the Dark Lord?" Aragorn asked incredulously.

"Yes. It is broken now. It broke the moment I agreed to go on this quest. At first I only came to Rivendell at the personal plea of Lady Galadriel. From there Elrond and Gandalf told me that the One Ring had been found. I will admit that at the time I did not care who had the Ring, because to me it did not matter."

"Why would that not matter to you? With the Ring in Sauron's hands he would have covered this world in shadow and flame!"

"I know! But it would have made little difference to me. As I told Gandalf and Elrond all those months ago. Sauron was many things, but a fool was generally not one of them. He knew better than to test me, Ring or no Ring."

"I do not understand."

"The Elemental Monarchs are the most powerful beings on Arda at any given moment, even one who remained uncrowned as I had would have been deadly to him and he knew it. He was not about to take the chance that I might truly destroy him if he tried to get rid of me. He would have died, but more than likely he would have taken me along with him. Now that I am Crowned his fear of me will have grown tenfold. There is only one way to kill someone like me and you already know it, even then it has to be their choice to pass on." Aragorn was about to say something when he was interrupted by the arrival of Celeborn.

"Queen Rhew. There are people who wish to see you." He told me. I turned back to my father and smiled at him.

"Get some rest. This day has been long and we will have time to speak later." I said gently.


	15. Chapter 15

I followed behind Celeborn and we walked in silence for a while before Celeborn spoke.

"You seem to have forgiven your father."

"We are on the path to mending." I answered.

"What made you do so?"

"His eyes." I told him truthfully. "When he heard all of the story his eyes shone with a deep regret and a burning hatred at himself for what he had done. I could see in his eyes that he had truly loved my mother. What had happened was haunting him and he was drowning in all the guilt he felt. I relieved him of that burden. When I looked at him all I used to see was the reason my mother was dead and why I would never see her again, but now I see what she did. I see a man who made a mistake, a horrible mistake, but a mistake none the less. One cannot be held accountable for all of their mistakes or else no one would be able to trust each other. My mother saw the inherent beauty in the race of Men, something that took me to now to see. I have seen how much Aragorn and Boromir care for the people of the Fellowship, no matter the race. How though dark things press in around them they have courage in the face of it. How they face that which frightens them and try their best to make this world better for those who will come after them." Celeborn had stopped and was staring at me with shocked eyes that melted into pools of warmth.

"Your mother would be so very proud if she could see and hear you now. There are very few of even Elves and Wizards that could possess the wisdom you have displayed. I am glad to see the kind hearted girl I once knew return."

"Me as well. Gandalf was right. I have learned something on this journey. I only wish he could be here to see what I have become."

"He would be just as proud as Galadriel and I."

"I like to think that he would be." I whispered.

"Come. We should not keep these people waiting much longer." We continued on our way and climbed the stairs back up to the white palace in the trees. We stopped at a large round table, around which four men sat. Upon seeing me they sprung to their feet and bowed lowly to me. I gave a bow of my own to them as well. Celeborn turned to me.

"I will leave you to talk." He said with a bow. I took a seat at the table and looked at the four men I had not seen since I was a very young girl.

"Princess Elseath. I cannot say how much of a pleasure it is to see you once again. You have grown quite beautiful since last we met." A dark skinned man said. He was young and handsome, but then again all of them were handsome, with shoulder length brown hair and gold colored eyes. Upon his brow sat a crown of all the jewels the earth could give. He was dressed in a gray silken tunic and black leggings with black leather boots. He had small cracks running through his skin like old stone. His voice was a rough as the element he stood for.

"King Terran. It is good to see you as well, though it is now Queen Rhew." I told him and had the pleasure of watching all their mouths drop open in shock.

"We felt someone take the Frost Crown and came to pay homage to them, but we were unaware that it was you. You had made your position on the matter quite clear." Said the man on my left. He was tanned with long bright red hair and a muscular build. Out of all the men present he looked the youngest and most handsome. He was dressed in dark red robes that looked very much like Lord Elrond's. On his head was a crown of living fire and rubies. His eyes were the color of molten lava and his voice was warm.

"Yes. I did, however things were set into motion and led to events that made me realize that one cannot run from destiny no matter how hard they try. I am only sorry that it took me this long to realize this fact."

"Your mother would be pleased." An airy voice said from across me. The voice belonged to the oldest looking man out of them. His form was blurred like he was not entirely solid and would blow away with the nearest wind. He had long white hair that hung to his waist and blue eyes that were both deep and bright. His hair and clothes were moving around him as though a breeze was blowing around only him. He was the only one to have no crown on his head.

"It should not have taken her this long to accept her responsibility Ventus." The nearest voice to my right snapped. I turned to look at its owner and managed to keep my face blank. He had hair the length of Boromir's and it looked perpetually wet. He was pale skinned with eyes as green as the sea and a voice that rippled. His skin shimmered with a pearly sheen, much like the pearls that dotted his shell covered crown. He wore tight trousers and a simple vest over his bare chest. Like me he wore no shoes to cover his feet.

"That is enough Algarum. All that matters is that she has accepted her title." Fax said. Though he may look the youngest he was the oldest out of all of us. Terran was the next oldest, followed by Algarum and then Ventus.

"There is the matter of her father as well." The Water King added. I saw a frown mar all their faces as they thought.

"By rights his life belongs to Rhew, not to us. It is up to her to decided his fate." Ventus said.

"Absurd! He is responsible for the death of the High Queen. That cannot go unpunished! His life may belong to her by right, but his actions are subject to us all." Algarum said.

"Rhew? Have you decided on his fate?" Fax asked.

"Yes. He lives." Was my answer.

"Rhew are you sure of that decision?" Terran asked softly.

"Yes. Whatever his actions may have resulted in, the fact remains that my mother loved him more than anything and would have wanted no harm to come to him. I have seen past my own anger at him and to the wisdom of her choices. My father, while his actions reprehensible, is heir to the throne of Gondor and thusly not ours to pass judgment over."

"Heir to the Throne of Gondor." Algarum scoffed. "As High King to the race of Men he is exactly ours to pass judgment over."

"Perhaps if the times were not so dark he would be, but for now he is needed." Fax said.

"Sauron is no concern of ours. He knows better than to attack us or our people. He will leave us be."

"And what of the Men, Elves, Hobbits, Dwarves and countless other races? Will you abandon them to darkness and flame?" I demanded of Algarum.

"Since when do you care for other races? As I recall you were happy to watch them all burn?"

"Gandalf." Was my answer.

"What does the Wizard have to do with it?" Terran asked.

"Gandalf has fallen." I told them quietly. There were gasps from everyone, even Algarum looked shocked.

"How?" He asked.

"A Balrog took him. Many months ago I was requested to go to Rivendell by Lady Galadriel, to attend a council of races. The One Ring has been found." This time worried glances were shared at the information. "It was hidden in the Shire these last sixty years, in the care of one Bilbo Baggins. It has since passed to his nephew Frodo Baggins. He and a group of companions are taking the Ring to Mordor to be destroyed."

"What should we care for who has the Ring?" Algarum demanded.

"With the Ring back in his possession Sauron would sweep across all of Middle-earth and turn it into a wasteland. Our people would perish. While Sauron is cautious of us he will not be for long. He will find a way to destroy us before the end."

"We make an arrangement with him to leave us and our people be." Algarum said.

"You truly believe he will honor it? He is called Sauron the Deceiver for a reason Algarum. Those who underestimate him end up dead or worse." I snapped.

"Perhaps you are right Rhew, but before we can come to a decision on Sauron, one must still be made in regards to your father." Ventus said.

"He has been punished enough these last forty years. There is no greater punishment than that which you can inflict on yourself." I told them.

"Be that as it may. We would still speak with him." Fax said.

"Tomorrow. Tonight our Fellowship mourns for Gandalf. Give him that time." I said and stood. The others stood with me and bowed.

"Until tomorrow." Fax said and we all went our own ways. I returned to the clearing where the Fellowship was and saw that Frodo was sitting up looking terrified. I did not need to guess that he had looked into Galadriel's mirror and seen something horrible. I went up to him and knelt beside him, he was so lost in thought that he did not even notice me.

"Frodo?" I asked gently. He jumped and spun to look at me with wide eyes.

"Rhew?" He asked as though he was not sure.

"Yes, it is me. What did you see?"

"How did you know I had seen something?" He asked.

"I have looked into Galadriel's mirror as well. I know the look one wears when they have seen something frightening in it." I told him.

"I saw The Shire fall into smoke and ruin. All my friends were chained slaves, and those that were not were slaughtered. I saw The Eye. I always see it, even when I sleep." He whispered to me.

"I have seen it too, The Eye. It seeks me, as it seeks you and when it begins to frighten me do you know what I do?"

"What?"

"I remember that it wants me because it is scared of me, as it is scared of you. It haunts you because it believes that you can destroy the Ring, and it wants to weaken you before you can have the chance. Do not let it. Think of those who are with you, Boromir, Aragorn, Sam, Merry, Pippin and me. We, all of us, believe in you Frodo. Do not let what you have seen weigh you down. Believe in yourself and all things are possible. You should rest now. You are safe and loved." I whispered as Frodo's eyes began to close.

"Will you sing for me?" He asked.

"Of course Frodo." I whispered. I closed my eyes as I tried to find a song that would comfort the frightened hobbit. Even with Galadriel's promise of a peaceful sleep I could see the others were all having trouble sleeping. I came upon a song that my mother used to sing to me and it would always comfort me and sooth me to sleep when I was troubled. I opened my eyes and started to sing. 

_I pray you'll be my eyes_  
 _And watch him where he goes_  
 _And help him to be wise_  
 _Help me to let go_

 _Every mother's prayer_  
 _Every child knows_  
 _Lead him to a place_  
 _Guide him with your grace_  
 _To a place where he will be safe_

 _I pray he finds your light_  
 _And holds it in his heart_

 _As darkness falls each night_  
 _Remind him where you are_

 _Every mother's prayer_  
 _Every child knows_  
 _Need to find a place_  
 _Guide him to a place_  
 _Give him faith so he will be safe_  
 _Lead him to a place_  
 _Guide him with your grace_  
 _To a place where he will be safe_

All around me the Fellowship stilled and I could sense that my song had soothed them and beside me Frodo was fast asleep with a slight smile on his face. I laid down on the soft grass next to Frodo's bed and drifted off into a sleep of my own.


	16. Chapter 16

The clanging of a pot woke me the next morning and I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around the clearing to see that the rest of the Fellowship were already awake and cooking breakfast. The Elves of Lorien would have gladly provided us with food, but I figured that it was habit at this point to wake up and immediately begin making breakfast. Sam was the first to notice that I was awake and gave me a huge smile.

"Rhew! You are awake." I got to my feet and glided over to the others. Frodo gestured for me to sit next to him and I did.

"Thank you for singing to me. It was beautiful."

"Aye. That it was." Gimli said from the other side of the small fire.

"I did not know you were still awake to hear it." I said softly.

"I was having troubled dreams when I heard a voice so beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes and my dreams troubled me no longer." Boromir said dreamily. My father caught my eye and nodded at me with a small smile on his face.

"Indeed. Rhew has always has a beautiful voice. Even when she was a child." A familiar voice said behind me with a hint of amusement. I shot to my feet and the air around us went frigid. Behind me the Fellowship also jumped to their feet, both Boromir and my father immediately moved to my side, hands on their weapons. I could feel my father's need to pull me behind me, but appeared to think better of touching me. Legolas was the only one of the Fellowship who had not moved into a fighting stance, instead he had bowed. The man in front of us bowed back to Legolas.

"Ah, you must be King Thranduil's son. You look very much like him, but please there is no need to bow. We are all friends here." Fax said smiling holding his arms out in a welcoming gesture. He took a step forward only to be tossed back by and explosion of steam when I slashed my arm at him, sending a sharp line of ice at him. He reacted instinctively with a line of fire. Once the steam cleared the smile was gone from his face and he was glaring at me.

"That was not very nice Rhew." He said lowly.

"Stay away from them." I snarled.

"What do you think I am going to do Rhew?" He asked carefully as he dusted himself off.

"You would have not ave come down here unless you were planning something. I know that Galadriel and Celeborn would have asked you to stay away from the Fellowship. So I am sure that this is some plan of Algarum's." Fax shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps, or perhaps I simply wanted to see what it was you were protecting." He said eying both Aragorn and Boromir, as though he was trying to figure out which one was my father. I was a sheer stroke of luck that Boromir and Aragorn looked enough alike that Fax was not sure.

"I know you better than that. You never have been one to sit back and let things happen. What do you want?" I snapped. Fax sighed.

"After you left last night we reconvened and a decision was reached. We know that is the highest dishonor to the Frost people to kill ones parents. We knew that you would never willingly do it, or even unwillingly."

"So you took the decision out of my hands?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. You know our laws Rhew. There is no choice in this matter, you know that. I am sorry." Fax told me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before moving slightly closer to Boromir. Fax's eyes focused on Boromir and he entirely disregarded Aragorn as I hoped he would.

"Ah so you are the one? Yes I see it now." He looked back at me. "Rhew it would be best for everyone if just allowed us to take him." Fax said quietly.

"His life is mine to do with as I will. My claim supersedes the law in this case. You know this Fax." I said.

"Normally yes, Beira was the oldest of us, our High Queen. She was Pure." Fax said and stepped forward until he was standing nearly chest to chest with me. The air around us was turning into steam when the waves of blistering heat rolling off him collided with the frigid air I was giving off. He raised his hand and gently caressed my cheek. Neither if us flinched at the contact, nor at the loud hiss that resulted from the contact. "As are you dilectus." (Beloved) He whispered. Boromir jerked forward as though he was going to attack Fax. Legolas jumped forward and jerked him back.

"Legolas, mapa i exë ar auta." (Take the others and leave.) I told him calmly in Quenya. Legolas gestured for Aragorn to grab the hobbits while he grabbed Gimli. Aragorn was hesitant to leave and finally Legolas grabbed his arm.

"Ah, actually the Ranger will need to remain behind. You can have the Gondorian man. It was a valiant effort Rhew." Fax said.

"Boromir. Go with the others." I told him not looking away from Fax.

"Rhew..."

"Go!" I ordered and he flinched away from me.

"Do you think I would hurt the others? They are precious to you, and I would never hurt you Rhew." He said looking hurt.

"You have held your Throne the longest out of anyone but my mother. Why do you do this? Why not let my claim stand?" I asked. Fax looked away from me and focused his gaze on Aragorn behind me. His eyes turned to flame in his rage.

"Because his actions hurt you, and that is something I cannot allow to stand."

"So this has nothing at all to do with our laws, it has to do with me? That is why you persist in this?" I demanded. Fax was taller than me by a head and a half and he leaned down so that his face was level with mine.

"You are precious to us all, to me. You always have been. I am sorry to have to do this, but it must be done." Fax said as he stood upright once again. He went to step around me and I slammed my hand flat into his chest sending him flying backwards. He cried out at the contact and lay sprawled in the grass as his chest heaved. I could see steam curling off his chest where I had struck him and if his gasping was anything to go by, he was also in a lot of pain.

"You will not touch him." I told him darkly. "I have forgiven him for what was done to me, and if you were able to see past your own desires then you would be able to see how deeply he regrets what happened."

"Rhew move. Do not make me have to force you." He said tightly. He got to his feet and pulled his sword from its sheath at his side. It was much like the sword that the Balrog had wielded in the Mines of Moria.

"Rhew!" My father called from behind me. In one fluid move I spun, grabbed the sword he tossed to me and completed the circuit so that I was facing Fax once again. I gripped the sheath of my sword in one hand and with the other I drew the sword.

"Do you truly wish to test me Fax? I am stronger than you, even with all your many years behind you. I was able to beat you as a child and the same holds more true now than it did then." I could see Fax waver for a moment before he lunged at me. The sound our swords colliding shrieked throughout Lorien as we jabbed and parried each other. I could feel a grin spreading across my face as we fought. There was no one in all of Middle-earth that could match me in combat, be it sword or hand. The only person who ever came close was Fax and it had been far too long since I had had a true challenge in someone. I noted that over the years Fax had gotten better, but he was still not equal to my own ability. I could see that Fax was also smiling and looking at me with a look that I only now recognized. I startled so badly that Fax very nearly grazed my side with his sword. He had always looked at me with that look, but I had never known what it was until now. Fax was looking at me like Arwen looked at my father, like he was the only thing in Arda that mattered. I twisted in a move that would have made Legolas envious and knocked Fax to his knees and his sword from his hand. I stared down at him an unreadable look on my face.

"How long?" I breathed the words to him.

"Always." He answered. He made no motion to move from his place before me and seemed content to just kneel there and gaze at me.

"I defeated you in combat. I have won his life from you. Along with my claim on him, he is untouchable to you and the others." I said turning and beginning to walk away.

"Is that it?" Fax demanded from behind me. I tossed my sword to my father who caught it and sheathed it with wide eyes. I spun back around to glare at Fax, my hands clenched into fists at my sides.

"What do you want from me?!" I yelled at him. Fax stood and crossed the distance between us in a single stride before crashing his lips against mine. I was so shocked that I just stood there for a moment, completely still, before my senses returned to me and I placed a hand on his chest and allowed some of my cold to seep into him. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to give him a warning. He broke the kiss and stepped back from me.

"Nothing. I want nothing you are not willing to give." Fax said bowing his head.

"What did my mother say to you?" I demanded. It was the only thing that made sense to me. She must have said something to him, known something that she did not share with me.

"Why do you think she said something to me?" He asked.

"It has been only forty years you have known me, not enough time for you to have developed feelings of that wealth for me."

"She said nothing to me. I knew it the moment I saw you laying swaddled in your mothers arms. You opened your eyes the moment you sensed me and did not take them from me while I visited with your mother. When I came again to see you as a child, you were so beautiful already. I could scarcely believe it when you bested me in a sword fight at such a young age. That was the moment when you became my world, my everything." He told me. I just stood there staring at him. It was like I was unable to comprehend the words he was speaking to me and Fax seemed to realize it too.

"You have won the Ranger's life. I will leave you now. The other rulers have already departed from Lothlorien." Fax turned and began to walk away before pausing. "If you should ever need me, call and I will come. No matter what." And with that he was gone. I stared after him before I felt my knees give out and I slid toward the ground only to be caught in my fathers arms. He didn't flinch or make any sound as he held me. That was what finally broke through to my shocked mind. He should have been screaming in pain, but he was making no sound at all and I turned my head to see that there was no look of pain on his face, not even a look of uncomfortableness. There was not even a patch of frost growing where he was touching me and I blinked.

"Blood." I said softly.

"What?" My father asked.

"You should be writhing on the ground in agony at touching me, but you do not look to be in any pain. It means that you are partly immune to me. My cold does not affect you as much as it would anyone else. It means that you can freely touch me where others cannot." I explained.

"That other man. What did he speak of?"

"Fax. The Fire King. He and the other three came last night to pay homage to me. They discussed what to do with you, and they had left the decision with me, though I know they did not want to. From what Fax said to me, he has been in love with me for a very long time. It took me until now to recognize the look in his eyes when he gazed at me. Or perhaps I just did not want to know what the look meant. I do not know what to do." I said softly. My father did not have an answer to give me as he held me close.


	17. Chapter 17

We remained in Lothlorien for weeks while the members of the Fellowship regained their strength and mourned the loss of Gandalf. The other reason we stayed so long was because Galadriel did not want to let me leave without first being able to completely mask my presence and go unnoticed among humans and other creatures. The other members of the Fellowship were now able to touch me as freely as my father could, much to the relief of all. While the weeks passed Boromir and my father taught the hobbits more swordplay and me and my father grew closer. Galadriel had been right, with Gandalf gone my father was the leader of the Fellowship now and they now looked to the two of us to lead them on. On our last night in Lothlorien we sat around the fire telling stories of our lives before we had joined the Fellowship and laughing. As I watched them all with a fond smile and I realized why it was I had been able to recognize the look of love in Fax's eyes, because somewhere along this journey I had come to love every person around me. They had become my family, the people I would do almost anything for. Shortly after we went to bed and morning came all too soon. That morning I changed out of the gown I had been wearing and the moment it was off the crown on my head also vanished. I dressed in black leggings, a blue tunic tucked into the leggings, black leather vest and a black coat along with black boots followed by my Elven made cloak. Lady Galadriel had been kind enough to repair my cloak after I had ripped it to make a bandage for myself. Once I had finished dressing and joined the others they had to blink a few times before they realized it was me. They had gotten so used to seeing me dressed in that gown that this change was a slight shock to them. I gave a laugh at their faces.

"Did you expect me to continue one in that gown? It would attract far too much attention." I told them smiling.

"It has been so long I had quite forgotten that you joined us in the disguise of a man." Boromir said.

"You should not forget that before I was a Queen I was a Ranger. Another thing, my identity is of the utmost secrecy many would jump at the chance to try and capture someone like me. Also my connection to Gondor will make this journey even more dangerous. Having one heir was trouble enough, but having two...we will have to be careful. I will become Cainmar once more." I told them as I placed my weapons about my person. We soon departed from the clearing we had been staying in and made our way down to the shore and the boats that would take us to the river Anduin. The Fellowship stood in front of Celeborn and some of the other Elves of Lothlorien, including Haldir as they fastened green cloaks around our shoulders. They were fastened with green and silver veined leaves and mine was fastened underneath the black cloak that I usually wore.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said to us. Haldir was placing my cloak and his hands lingered longer than normal when he was finished. Haldir had been a good friend to me for a very long time and every time I felt Lothlorien again he always had to fight back the urge to hold me to him and never let me go. I grabbed his hands in mine and pushed myself up on my toes to lean my forehead against his.

"I will be fine Haldir. This is not like the other times when I was in danger when I left here. I am stronger than ever and any enemy will find it hard to fell me." I whispered to him. He nodded and released me to step back as Galadriel moved forward. She stopped first in front of Legolas and handed him a new bow. He took it with an awe filled look and tested the draw as Galadriel spoke.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." She smiled and turned to Merry and Pippin. An Elf stepped forward and handed something to Galadriel and she in turn handed them to Merry and Pippin. I saw that she handed each of them a small dagger.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." The hobbits took them with the same awe filled look that Legolas had. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." She told him softly. She moved next to Sam who was shifting from foot to foot.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope made of hithlain." Galadriel said as she handed Sam a coil of thin rope.

"Thank you, my lady." He said and looked sideways at the blades that Merry and Pippin held before looking up at her hopefully. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" He asked. Galadriel smiled and I knew she was fighting back a laugh as she moved next to Gimli. Gimli diverted his eyes toward the ground as though he was afraid to look at her.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" She asked him softly.

"Nothing." He grunted and looked up at her. As he did a change seemed to come over his features and he spoke again. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." I raised an eyebrow at that. That easily had to be the kindest thing I had ever heard from Gimli, and that was no small compliment that he had paid her, for Dwarves desire the beautiful jewels beneath the earth more than anything. Galadriel giggled at his compliment and smiled brightly at Gimli. He turned to walk away and then paused before turning back to Galadriel.

"Actually, there was one thing – ah, arg, that is quite impossible, stupid to ask." Gimli mumbled to himself. Galadriel placed an arm around his shoulders and led him away from the rest of us and I politely turned my ears away from them to focus on the Elves who were preparing the boats for our departure as well as filling them with things that we would need for our journey. Merry and Pippin were already seated in one boat and were talking quietly as Legolas put more things in the boat. He pulled a package of thin bread from one of the packs and held it up to show Merry and Pippin.

"Lembas! Elvish way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Legolas told them with excitement in his voice as he bit the corner off one of the pieces. He repacked it and placed it in the boat as Merry and Pippin looked at each other.

"How many did you eat?" Merry quietly asked Pippin.

"Four." He whispered back and quietly belched. I grin split my face and I had to fight not to laugh. Galadriel returned with a stunned Gimli and she moved to stand in front of my father and placed her hand on the pendant that my father always wore around his neck. The moment I had seen it when we left Rivendell I had known what it was, but now that I had become Queen of the Frost I could sense the low hum that came from the magic inside it. It was the container of Arwen's immortality, signifying her choice to have a mortal life with my father. While I may have forgiven my father for what happened I had not yet reached a place where I could forgive her.

"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear. Am meleth din. I ant e-guil Arwen Undómiel...pelitha." (For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar... Will diminish.) A look of deep sorrow consumed Galadriel's eyes and it was then that I remembered that Arwen was her granddaughter. I had to look away from the sorrow in my father's eyes and found myself looking at Haldir who had his hands clenched at his sides. I moved from my place beside Frodo and stood in front of him. Behind me I heard my father begin to speak but I ignored him and spoke to Haldir.

"I will come back Haldir. I always do." I told him as I reached out and cupped his face in my hands.

"This is not a simple matter of you leaving to wander the North. You are going to Mordor, the one place in all of Arda that you should avoid." He said in a whisper.

"Haldir." I said and reached up to softly press my lips against his. He reacted instantly and behind me the conversation between my father and Galadriel ceased. Haldir deepened the kiss and I allowed him to before I pulled away. "I will always come back." I breathed and stepped out of his arms to stand next to Frodo once again. Frodo was looking at me with shock and my father looked like he wanted nothing more than to hit Haldir as hard as possible. Galadriel and Celeborn were looking at me with raised brows and I steadily ignored them as Galadriel continued her conversation with my father.

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn...to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness...with all that is left of your kin. Namárië. Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Dan...ú-'eveditham, Elessar." (Farewell. There is much you have yet to do. We shall not meet again, Elessar.) Galadriel whispered and I startled, looking at her with wide eyes. Why would she say that they would never meet again? Galadriel moved in front of Frodo and handed him a crystalline vial shaped like a teardrop filled with lightly shining water.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star." I gasped as she said that and she leaned down to press a kiss to Frodo's forehead. Finally she turned to me with a smile.

"Rhew. Like your father there is nothing I can give you beyond what you already have. I am so proud of you and the stunning person you have become." She stepped forward to embrace me and whispered in my ear. "I know you fear to meet your mothers fate, but those who's hearts you hold would never betray you." She pulled away and placed a kiss to my forehead as well. Celeborn pulled me and my father away to speak.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our boarders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!" He told us. That was unsettling news to be sure. Orcs that did not fear to travel in daylight were something to be more than a little weary about. They could easily prove more dangerous than anything we could face from here on in. The three of us paused and both me and my father looked down to see that Celeborn was holding two identical ornately curved daggers. We took them and unsheathed them to see the blades glinting in the predawn light. They were inscribed with words of protection and words of victory in battle. I looked up at Celeborn with awe, these were the gifts of kings.

"Le aphadar aen." (You are being tracked.) He told us softly. I secured the dagger to my belt and threw my arms around Celeborn's neck. The Elf froze and I could hear my father chuckling a little before Celeborn unfroze and returned the embrace. I pulled back and felt Celeborn press a kiss to my forehead exactly where Galadriel had.

"By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros." Celeborn said. My father nodded and turned away to the boats.

"You must be brave. This journey will turn even more perilous for you before the end. The others will depend on you to help lead them." I nodded my head and joined Legolas and Gimli in their boat. Merry and Pippin were with Boromir and Frodo and Sam were with my father. After a glance behind we pushed away from the shore and Lorien faded away.

As the boats moved further downstream the sun rose and we were silent as we thought over our parting with the Lord and Lady of Lorien, though my thoughts remained on what Galadriel had said to me about those whose hearts I held not betraying me. I knew she had meant Fax, but I wondered if she could have meant Haldir as well. Could he too love me? A few hours passed before anyone spoke and it was Gimli who first did.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Here, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli spoke grandly. I smiled and bit back a laugh.

"What was it?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." He told us dreamily. I looked at the direction of the Dwarf in shock. That was truly a fair gift to have been given. I pulled my black hood back over my plaited hair and pulled my mask once again over the bottom of my face and could not help but put a little humor into a dower mood.

"Is there truly nothing else you would call fair?" I asked Gimli innocently as I once again allowed the frost to deepen my voice. Gimli jolted at the sound and even Legolas startled a little at it. Gimli seemed to quickly take my meaning and tried to sputter out an answer.

"Well, I mean, that is, of course, you-" He cut off as I could not contain my laughter any more and even Legolas was laughing by the end. My father and Boromir's boats were close enough to us to have heard the conversation and they too were laughing.

"Worry not Gimli. I believe that there is no one fairer than that of Lady Galadriel." I told him.

"I would find myself disagreeing with you Cainmar. I find you far fairer than Galadriel." Legolas said. He went completely still as though he had not realized he had spoken out loud. There was a dull thud as the oar of my fathers boat somehow found the back of Legolas's head. I found myself laughing so hard I nearly toppled out of the boat and would have if Legolas had not caught me. It took me a good while to calm my laughing and had to wipe away tears.

After that we soon passed out of the smaller branch of the Anduin into the river itself beneath sheer cliffside. It was so large that our boats drifted away from the close formation we had been traveling in to spread out. We traveled onward in comfortable silence for a while until I heard the sounds of large creatures moving through the forest to our right. A flock of birds erupted from the trees and all eyes turned to the forest. I smoothly stood and studied the forest trying to use my heightened sight to see what it was. I stepped out of the boat and the moment my foot touched the water it froze solid underneath me. I took a few steps forward but could not see anything through the thick trees.

"Cain!" My father called from behind me. I reluctantly turned my head from the tree line to see the boats still moving down the river. I darted toward the boats, running along the ice that formed under my feet until I reached my boat and hopped back inside.

"What did you see?" He asked me as he moved his boat closer.

"Nothing, and that is what worries me. I could hear them, but not see them." I told him quietly. We picked up the pace and I traded places with Legolas to row for a while. Darkness was beginning to fall and we made camp on a small island in the middle of the river. Boromir was half hidden behind a large boulder looking out at the river and a small log that floated gently along. Small hands clutched it and the barest top of a head could be seen as eyes glinted softly for a moment before disappearing.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." I told him softly.

"I had hoped that we would lose him on the river. But he is too clever a waterman." Aragorn added just as softly.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir replied. Sam and Frodo began a quiet conversation behind us about Frodo's lack of sleep and apatite. I was also worried about it. This journey was already treacherous enough and Frodo needed all the strength he could get to keep going. I snapped back to the conversation between Aragorn and Boromir at Boromir's suggestion.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup...strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn said.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" Boromir demanded.

"Boromir." I warned quietly but he ignored me.

"Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turned away and Boromir roughly grabbed his arm. I stepped forward, my hand resting on the hilt of one of my many knives. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are! Even your own daughter has stepped up and accepted her responsibility! Will you really do no less than her?" He demanded and shoved Aragorn's arm away. Aragorn turned away but spun back around suddenly.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" He spat and walked away.

"You should not pry into things that are not your business." I told Boromir coldly. He said nothing but stalked away from me to lay on his own bedroll. While we had been in Lothlorien Aragorn had told me why he had never accepted the Crown of Gondor and why he probably never would. I never tried to convince him to do so, how could I when I had spent so long running from my own?


	18. Chapter 18

The mood between Boromir and Aragorn was tense the next morning as we broke camp and repacked the boats and pushing off. Boromir often shot glances at Frodo's boat as we traveled and I was not entirely sure if he was looking at Aragorn or Frodo. We passed through a canyon and I saw Aragorn lift his head with a half smile and tap Frodo's shoulder.

"Frodo, the Argonath!" He said and I followed his gaze to see two massive towering stone figures. Their left arms were held aloft with the palms facing outward in a gesture of warning. I gasped as I looked at them. They were truly magnificent to behold.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." I looked over to my father in mild shock. It was the first time I had heard him make any mention of his relation to the old kings. We sailed past them into a lake at the end of which was a roaring waterfall. We steered the boats to the right shore and pushed them through the gravel so that the current would not take them away. As we disembarked I saw a troubled look on Boromir's face like he was fighting a conflict inside himself. I knew the Ring had begun to weigh on him the moment we left Lothlorien and I feared that he would not be able to hold himself in check much longer. Boromir was a good and honorable man and it was unfair that the Ring was tormenting him so. Frodo looked over at him with a small look of fear on his face before quickly looking away. We unloaded the boats and made camp while Merry and Boromir left to go gather firewood. Sam got a small fire going and cooked some food for Pippin who looked all too happy at the prospect of food. Gimli was seated next to him poking the fire with a stick. I had seated myself on a large rock and pulled my pipe out to smoke, ignoring the look my father shot me at the action.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh, yes?! It is just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that it gets even better!" Gimli exclaimed. Pippin looked up alarmed as he chewed his food. "Festering, stinking marashlands, far as the eye can see!" Pippin stopped chewing his food and looked thoroughly disgusted at the idea.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn said. I chuckled as I took a deep inhale off my pipe.

"Recover my...?! Phrr." Gimli trailed off with a growl.

"We should leave now." Legolas said as he looked around uneasily.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Aragorn replied.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it. Cainmar has also felt it." He said gesturing to where I was reclining on the rock. Aragorn looked up at me.

"It is true. I have also felt something dark drawing near, but I have not seen anything as of yet. I have not heard anything since that day on the river. Either what hunts us has fallen far behind, or they have become more careful with their passing." I answered reclining once again. Gimli was still grumbling to Pippin about Aragorn's comment when Merry returned with an armful of wood for the fire. He looked around for a moment before his face became confused.

"Where is Frodo?" He asked. Immediately I sat up and Sam who was beginning to doze off startled and also looked around. I joined him and saw that Frodo was, in fact, not in the camp. I doused my pipe and saw that my father's gaze had fallen on Boromir's shield who had not returned with Merry. I heard a yell in the forest and jumped from my rock to the ground and took off into the woods at full speed ignoring the yells and calls coming from the others.

I came upon Boromir sitting on the fallen leaves sobbing. I fell to my knees and slid to a stop next to him. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard.

"Where is he Boromir?" I demanded. He didn't answer and kept sobbing. I allowed some of the cold to ebb out of me and sink into his skin. He yelped and looked up at me with wide horrified eyes.

"Rhew?" He asked.

"Where is Frodo Boromir!" I demanded again. Tears welled up in his eyes and I felt horror fill my own.

"I am so sorry. I found him wandering and I warned him back to camp. He of all people should not be wandering alone in the woods. After that I cannot remember anything but a white hot rage. When I came back to my senses he was gone and I was lying here. I knew what had happened. I tried to take the Ring, I know that I did. I fought it for so long with all my strength and I failed him." Boromir sobbed. I pulled him to me so that I was cradling his head against my chest and rocking him back and forth.

"I know Boromir. I could see how hard you fought. You held out much longer than any could have hoped." I whispered to him.

"Aragorn has lasted long than I."

"My father is different. He has known all his life the hold the Ring has over him and his line. He has never desired power for anything and that is why the Ring does not affect him as strongly, though it does effect him."

"And the others?" He asked.

"Legolas is an Elf, they do not desire power, never have. Gimli is a Dwarf and though the gold in the Ring calls to him, as does all the precious metals and jewels in the earth, he now carries something far more desirous to him. As for the hobbits. They are a people who desire nothing but good food, good ale and nice tilled earth. I already possess a great and terrible power, mine is far stronger than that of Sauron's and so the Ring has never called to me. You sought it, not to harm anyone, but to help the people of your city. The Ring used that to its advantage. You are not weak Boromir. There are very few Men who are strong enough to resist the lure of the Ring." I explained gently. My head snapped up from its place on top of Boromir's as I strained my hearing. I heard the ring of swords and knew that whatever had been hunting us had caught up and was fighting with my father.

"He is fighting." I said in an absent tone.

"Who?" Boromir asked.

"My father. Whatever has been hunting us has caught up and now fights with him. Legolas and Gimli are nearly to him..." My voice trailed off as I heard something else and my eyes widened.

"What is it Rhew?"

"The halflings. They hunt for the halflings." I breathed. Boromir shot to his feet drawing me up with him. I grabbed his hand and sprinted off toward Merry and Pippin's voices. They were calling for the creatures to chase them and there were too many of the creatures between Aragorn and Merry and Pippin. He would not reach them in time, but we would.

"Come on Boromir! We have to hurry!" I yelled and ran even faster. Boromir dropped my hand and shoved me forward.

"Go! Run. You are faster than me and we cannot afford to have you lose time running with me!" Boromir yelled. I nodded and ran as fast as I could. I could see Merry and Pippin now as well as the large Orc like creature bearing down on them with a battle ax raised high. I unsheathed my sword and felt the ax collide hard with my sword as I just barely made it in time. I kicked the creature back and used its own ax to kill it. I tossed a knife at another one as they swarmed around us. I heard the clang of a sword and I assumed that Boromir had finally caught up with me. There were too many of them for us to fight off and I could not unmask my true presence because it would become too cold for Boromir and the hobbits to be able to fight freely. Behind me I heard the loud basting noise from Boromir's horn and knew that he was calling for the aid of the others. Boromir sounded the horn again as the four of us sliced through Orc after Orc.

"Run! Run!" Boromir yelled to Merry and Pippin. I stood between Boromir and the Orcs as he herded the hobbits farther away. They were throwing rocks at the Orcs to help distract them, making them easier to kill. I was so focused on killing the Orcs trying to get to Merry and Pippin that I missed the sound of a bow being drawn back and fired.

"Cain!" Boromir yelled and slammed into me hard enough to send me sprawling on the ground where I watched in horror as a black arrow thudded into his shoulder. Boromir jerked backwards and fell to his knees gasping. The three of us stared in shock before Boromir gave a mighty battle cry and swung his sword at an approaching Orc, killing it. Merry Pippin and I surged back into action slaughtering Orcs and I moved into a protective position in front of Boromir. I looked around trying to find the source of the arrow and saw the Orc right as he loosed another arrow. This one thudded into my shoulder with enough force to spin me away. My hood fell away and I cried out as I hit the ground. I looked up to see another arrow thud into Boromir's stomach. He fell to his knees again. I had no idea where the others were so I did the only thing I could. I took a deep breath and screamed as loudly as I could. Everyone around me flinched at the shrillness and volume of the scream. Merry and Pippin were frozen in shock and the rocks slipped from their hands as they looked at Boromir. I got to my feet and sliced at the Orcs that came near us, but it wasn't enough as I felt one of them slam a large meaty hand into my face. My head snapped to the side and I felt an explosion of pain in my mouth. I grunted and swung around to take the head off the Orc that had hit me. Once again I saw Boromir get to his feet and swing his sword through an Orc as another arrow lodged itself into his body, only this time it landed in his chest. Again he fell to his knees only this time he stayed there blinking in shock and swaying.

"Boromir!" I screamed as I fought to get to him. I looked at the Orc who had shot him and threw a knife at him that lodged in his shoulder throwing off his shot so that it went wide and grazed the side of my face. I ignored the stinging pain and saw Merry and Pippin draw their swords and attack the approaching Orcs who did not seem to care and lifted them up to carry them away. I lunged after them but was dropped by an arrow thudding into my stomach and I could only watch as they were carried away, calling for me and Boromir. I coughed and snapped the shaft of the arrow that pierced my stomach and tossed the excess length aside as I scrambled to my feet and fought the Orcs that were retreating now that they had their prize. Boromir was unable to do anything but watch helplessly and I turned to see the Orc that had shot me and Boromir in front of me. He slammed the end of his bow across my face and I staggered back at the blow and dropped to one knee before shaking my head and looking up only to get another hit. I fell back onto the ground and screamed as he shot an arrow into my other shoulder. It went through and stuck deep into the ground, pinning me in place. He walked away from me and stood in front of Boromir who looked up at him.

"Boromir!" I yelled drawing his attention away from the Orc that was notching another arrow to finish the job.

"Do not look at him. Look at me." I ordered my voice tight with pain. Boromir locked his eyes with mine and I smiled at him as tears flowed from my eyes. "Look at me, look at me. Everything will be alright." I whispered to him. He gave me a weak smile and I tried hard to swallow the lump in my throat. I made sure to keep his eyes locked with mine as I heard the bow drawn back. I had not abandoned him yet and I would not start now. I would be there with him until the very end.


	19. Chapter 19

I heard a cry as someone slammed into the Orc sending his shot away into the forest. I looked over to see that Aragorn was fighting against the Orc. He as fighting with a fury that I had never seen in him before and it was incredible to watch. Now that I was not in direct danger anymore I reached up and snapped the shaft of the arrow pinning me to the ground and pulled myself off the ground. I clenched my jaw as I felt the arrow slide out of my shoulder so that I wouldn't cry out in pain. I rolled to my side and saw Aragorn lose his sword and be tossed to the ground. He got to his feet and was pinned by his throat to the tree behind him when the Orc threw his shield.

"Ada!" I yelled in fear. The hole in my shoulder knitted closed and I threw a knife into the back of the Orc who stumbled and slightly slowed his approach on my father, but it gave him enough time to slide out from the shield as the Orc slammed his sword into the place where his head had been. Aragorn pulled out the knife Celeborn had given him and threw it into the Orcs leg. The Orc paused and pulled the knife from its leg and licked the blood on the blade. I felt my stomach roll and I swallowed back the bile. The Orc threw the knife and my father deflected it with his sword. I crawled over to Boromir's side and gripped his hand in mine as we watched the rest of the fight. Aragorn swung and sliced the Orcs arm off before stabbing it in the chest. The Orc grabbed the blade and pulled Aragorn closer. Aragorn grimaced before pulling the blade out and slicing off its head. The body fell to the ground and Aragorn took a moment before rushing over to me and Boromir.

"No!" He yelled as he fell to the ground on Boromir's other side. Boromir had gotten very pale and blood was leaking from his wounds. Boromir grabbed Aragorn's shoulder in a tight grip.

"They took the little ones." He gasped out.

"Be still." Aragorn ordered when Boromir moved as if to try and rise from the ground.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked frantically.

"I let Frodo go." He said softly.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said. I looked up at him sharply.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir said.

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." I promised him. He reached forward to pull the arrows from Boromir.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of Men will fall, and all will come to darkness...and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall...nor our people fail!" Aragorn promised.

"Our people? Our people." He said.

"Yes Boromir, our people." I told him. Aragorn looked over at me. It was the first that he had ever heard of me accepting that I was also a princess of Gondor.

"Can you...?" He gestured to Boromir and I shook my head as my tears fell even more heavily.

"No. I can only take to heal myself." My voice cracked as I spoke and Aragorn nodded. Boromir reached out for his sword and I placed it in his hand and helped him clasp it to his chest.

"I would have followed you my brother, my sister...my captains...my King and Queen!" He gasped out before stilling and he did not stir again. I closed my eyes and let out a sorrow filled scream as I placed my forehead against Boromir's shoulder and screamed into it. My scream choked off and was replaced with great heaving sobs and I clutched the fabric of Boromir's vest in my hands. It was not fair, none of it was. I had lost Gandalf, the man who had raised me, and now I had lost Boromir. Boromir had fought so hard against the call of the Ring and now he was dead. It was not a fate that he should have ever been given. He deserved so much more. He deserved to ride into the gates of his city with his head held high, my father and I on each side of him. To be called back home by the trumpets he had spoken of all those weeks ago. He should have lived a long life, found a woman to love, marry her and have many children. No it was not fair at all. I heard Gimli and Legolas arrive but I paid them no mind as I sobbed out my sorrow. I heard my father whisper to Boromir before he turned to me and pulled me away from him and into his arms. I turned my face into his chest as I cried. I winced as he brushed against the arrows still lodged in my body and he pulled away to look down at me.

"Rhew!" He said in alarm as he saw the arrows. For a moment he trembled and went nearly as white as me.

"It is nothing. Once they are out the wounds will heal." I told him thickly. He shifted so that he was directly in front of me and looked at the arrow in my stomach. Like the other two it had gone all the way through and he snapped the shaft of the one in my shoulder before pushing it out of my shoulder and then pushing the other one through as well. He tossed them aside and watched as they immediately knitted back together and left no mark behind. Aragorn stood, holding me to his side as he looked down at Boromir's body.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." He said to us sadly. It took all I had inside of me not to break back down in sobs. Boromir had become a good friend over the course of this journey and for it to have ended this way was unthinkable.

"But he will not return." I echoed.


	20. Chapter 20

We carried Boromir's body back to camp and removed the arrows from him before emptying one of the boats and laying him inside with his sword and shield. My tears had stopped before we even reached camp and both Aragorn and I took one of the bracers on his forearms and strapped one to each of our arms. As they were getting his body ready I began to sing.

 _Y wawr yn torri_

 _Mae'r tyndra yn esgyn_

 _Fy nghyned yn aros_

 _Rwy'n barod i'r siwrbe_

 _Henuriaid yn galw_

 _O fore tan nos_

 _Maen't yn aros am yr aberth_

 _A fudd i'w rhoi rhyddhad_

 _Yn gynnar yn y bore_

 _Lleisiau yn fy ngalw_

 _Yr amser wedi cyrraedd_

 _Ac mae'n rhaid i'm_ _fynd_

 _Wedi treilio amryw flwyddyn_

 _Paratoi am yr eiliad hon_

 _Er mwyn rhoi fy nghorff mewn offrwm_

 _I'r Derwyddon"_

My song ended as Boromir's body sailed over the waterfall and out of sight. The Frost people did not have songs of mourning as when someone of the Frost died they returned to the earth and became frost once again. Legolas turned to me with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"What did you sing of?" He asked.

"It is a song about a prince that hears the sounds of a calling from a distant land being ravaged by an army. He sets out on the long journey to sacrifice himself on Y Llyn Du, The Black Lake, as a messenger for the Valar. The prince dies bravely for the freedom of the people. It is sung in the language of the Frost people. We do not have mourning songs. When one of the Frost People die they are returned to the earth and become frost once again."

"It was beautiful. A fitting song for so brave a warrior." Gimli said gruffly. Aragorn wrapped his arm around me in a half embrace. Legolas shoved a boat into the water and made to leap into it.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Aragorn and I said nothing as we took stock of our weapons.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas demanded.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." I told him. Legolas pulled the boat back up on the bank and looked forlorn.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said sadly. Aragorn leaned forward and placed a hand on Gimli and Legolas's shoulders.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He told them.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!" I said with a vicious edge in my voice. Gimli and Legolas looked at each other before grinning.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli said with excitement in his voice. I pulled my hood back up and replaced my mask before running into the woods, my father, Legolas and Gimli behind me.

 **I want to thank everyone for reading this first part of this story. I am working on part two called** _ **Daughter of Ice and Steel: The Two Towers.**_ **I had a wonderful time writing this story and as I said in the beginning. I own none of this besides my OC and her various names, everything else is from the wonderful mind of Mr. Tolkien. As always I would love to hear what you think about the story.**


End file.
